Three Years Later
by half-breed389
Summary: Miroku broke his oath. He left her to raise their child on her own, with promises of returning. But would he return, his lease on life ever diminishing? Yes, but not until three years later.
1. Prologue

**Three Years Later**

**Prologue**

Miroku lay awake on his futon, though it was long past midnight. In a few hours, the sun would be rising, and Miroku had not yet gotten an ounce of sleep. Most men in his position would be set to burst with happiness, but Miroku felt nothing but confusion and regret. Earlier in the day the local priestess and doctor, Kaede had told him that he was going to be a father. His wife and the mother of his child, Sango slept peacefully beside him, her head resting on his chest with a smile on her lips. Miroku felt terrible. He was overjoyed at the prospect of having a child, especially with the one woman her truly loved and cared for, but one element was missing from a 'happily ever after'. Naraku. His greatest and most powerful enemy still walked the earth, and a curse placed on his right hand by the demon still threatened to swallow him up. He couldn't stay here with his wife and child, not when he had a mission to fulfill and most certainly not when his curse could devour his wife and child along with himself. But nor could he bear to leave his wife and unborn child to live on their own. He might miss seeing his son or daughter grow. He may miss ever seeing his son or daughter at all. As much as he hated it, he couldn't ignore the fact that the wind tunnel was ever growing, and that his time limit had already shortened to a matter of years, if not months. Not enough time to defeat Naraku. He wasn't frightened of death, but of the possibility that his child may be born with the same terrible fate. That, was something Miroku would not allow to happen.

Several hours later the sun had made itself completely visible over the horizon. Sango stirred. She yawned and stretched her arms. "Good morning Miroku." she said, giving him a peck.

"Good morning to you too." Miroku replied, giving back more than he had received. "And to you baby." he added, kissing his wife's stomach.

"I still can't believe we're going to be parents." Sango sighed. "I'm going to have a family again."

"Yeah." Miroku mumbled without enthusiasm.

Sango gave him a look. "You don't sound too happy."

"I'm not." he confessed.

"Why not? You're going to be a father Miroku! You've only been looking for the opportunity for God knows how long. Since before you met me at least."

Miroku sighed ruefully. "Sango, I will stay here until you give birth, but after that Inuyasha, Kagome and I will need to continue our quest to defeat Naraku."

Sango stared at him in confusion for a moment before asking "What?"

"Sango, I cannot stay here with you and our child with the wind tunnel still threatening my, and if I stay here, your life." Miroku explained. "Kagome and Inuyasha cannot hope to defeat Naraku by themselves. I must forge on with them."

"You can't!" Sango screamed. "It's too dangerous!"

"It is more dangerous to stay here and just wait for my death." Miroku answered. "I will not accept my wind tunnel killing me as inevitability. In addition, if I remain in the village, I will be a danger to everyone inhabiting it, including you and our baby. I will not put you two at risk by staying."

Sango's eyes began to brim with tears. "No!" She threw her arms tightly around his neck, as if to keep him from moving. "You'll let our child grow without ever knowing his or her father?"

"Will you allow our child to be born with a curse that fates her to an early death? And don't you ever think that way!" Miroku commanded sharply. "I will live Sango, and I will return here when Naraku is no more."

"How do you know?" Sango sobbed.

"As long as you are in my heart Sango, I will not allow myself to die. Just promise you will wait for me to come back." Miroku requested.

Sango continued to cry, her tears soaking the front of Miroku's robes. "Don't leave me." Sango pleaded.

"Will you promise me?" Miroku asked again.

"Yes. I promise you." Sango managed to force out through her tears. "I just love you so much."

"I love you too Sango. I don't want to leave, but nothing good can come of my remaining here. I will live, for you Sango, and I will return. You have to believe me, my love." Miroku told her.

"I will. Don't forget me." Sango continued to weep.

"Do you really think I could?" Miroku asked her coldly.

"Of…of course not." Sango tried vainly to choke back her tears. She wiped her eyes hastily "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Miroku said. "I'm the only one who has anything to be sorry about. I know that I'm giving you a burden that no person should ever have to bear. Please forgive me." Miroku begged, wrapping his arms tightly around Sango.

"I know you are only doing what's best for everybody. But don't you die on me. If you do I will never forgive you as long as I live!" Sango threatened.

"I told you, you don't have to worry. Let us just try to enjoy the time we have left together." Miroku said, rubbing his wife's back.

* * *

Nine months later, Sango gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She and Miroku named her Haruko. The day for Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku to continue their journey came. "I don't want to let go." Sango told Miroku as they held each other for what might be the last time.

"You must. You have to believe I will survive this." Miroku told her as he kissed her intensely. He then kissed his daughter on her forehead. "Be a good little girl for Mommy while I'm gone." He told her softly. Finally, he turned to Shippo. "Shippo I need you to be the man now, I'm entrusting you to look after Sango and Haruko while we're away. Do you promise to take good care of them?"

"Scout's Honor!" Shippo swore, right hand over his heart.

Miroku sighed. "Let us leave quickly before I change my mind." Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha left, Sango and Shippo watching until they disappeared into the distance.


	2. Triumphant Return

**Chapter 1: Long Lost Friends**

A modest monk of the Buddhist order strode into the small village. His unruly, jet-black bangs swayed as a light breeze blew. The rings on his staff also jingled in the wind. He smiled at the familiar surroundings. He used to come to this same village quite often, whenever he and his traveling companions needed to rest, or when Lady Kagome desired to return to her homeland after a quarrel with Inuyasha. However, it had been three years since he had been within a hundred leagues of the village. "Miroku? Is that really you?" a young male voice said. Miroku turned to see the voice came from a young, auburn haired boy with emerald hued eyes and a big fluffy foxtail.

"Shippo?" Miroku asked.

"It is you!" the fox tailed boy replied, giving his old companion a friendly hug. "It's been too long! Where are Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"You must've grown a meter since I last saw you! Inuyasha and Kagome are at Kaede's hut, awaiting your return. I'm sure they're anxious to see you. But before you go, would you be as kind as to tell me where Lady Sango has taken up residence?"

"Sango lives there." Shippo informed him, pointing to a humble home not too far off. "I don't think a day has gone by that she hasn't thought about you. She'll be so happy!" Miroku watched the young fox demon scamper off towards Kaede's house.

Outside in front of the house Shippo had directed him to there was a young girl who laughed as she played with a twin-tailed cat. As the monk approached the cat stiffened and her ears perked up. The feline ran over to the monk, hopped onto his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. He chuckled. "It's nice to see you too, Kirara." He walked over to the little girl and crouched down so they were at eye level with one another. "Is this where you live, little one?" Miroku asked the girl. She nodded with a smile. "Is your mother at home?" She nodded again. "Could you go get her?" The little girl turned and went back in to the abode to fetch her mother.

She returned with her mother, pulling along by the hand young woman who appeared to be in her late teens or early twenties dressed in a pink kimono. Her chestnut hair hung down to her mid back and was tied into a low ponytail near the end. She smiled sweetly at the monk and bowed, as it was customary to do so when addressing a man of the cloth. "May I help you?"

Miroku retuned the smile, though he was slightly disappointed this woman did not seem to remember him. "Do you not remember me Sango?"

Sango gave him a quizzical look. The face looked familiar, but she couldn't put a name to it. That is until, she took note of his eyes. His eyes, held a beautiful, almost violet, deep blue color to them. She only knew one person with eyes that color. "M-Miroku?" she asked, a waver in her voice.

He showed her his right palm, the black mark having been erased completely, leaving it as whole as her own. "We beat him." he said.

Sango ran towards him a smile as wide as the Pacific spread across her beautiful features. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him roughly. Tears of joy streamed freely down her face. She buried her head in his robes, as she was sobbing uncontrollably. "I can't believe your back!" she cried, her voice muffled by his thick garb. "Are Kagome and Inuyasha with you?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yes." he answered, kissing the crown of her head. "They are both at Kaede's. I suppose you would like to see them as well?"

Before she could respond in the affirmative, her daughter tugged at her kimono. "Mommy? Do you know this man?"

"Yes Haruko. He is your father."

Back at Kaede's place, Kagome was getting impatient. "Where are they? I want to see my niece!" she said exasperatedly as she tapped her toe against the floor.

"Be patient Kagome! You know, Sango _is_ being reunited with her husband after three years apart from each other." Inuyasha reminded her. "Believe it or not, seeing us may not be the first thing in her mind."

"Look what the winds blew in!" Inuyasha and Kagome both turned to the door to see none other than Shippo leaning against the frame. "You're not one to tell anybody to be patient Inuyasha. I remember back in the day you refused to wait longer than three days before you had to drag Kagome back to this time." Shippo had definitely picked up Inuyasha's snide attitude, even through their three-year separation.

Kagome skipped over to Shippo and squeezed him so hard one might suspect she was trying to break every bone in the kit's body. "My little Shippo!" the priestess squealed. "You've grown so much since I last saw you!"

Shippo laughed. "It's nice to see you too Kagome."

After Kagome released Shippo from her vice-grip, Inuyasha promptly had him in a headlock. "Hey runt. Did you get less little while I was gone?" he asked jokingly.

"Let me go you great lump." Inuyasha released him. "And to answer your question Kagome, I bet Miroku and Sango are probably on their way here right now."

"Hey gang! Look who I found!" as if on cue Miroku entered Kaede's hut with his wife and daughter.

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed as she threw her arms around her best friend. "It feels like it's been forever!"

"It has been a while hasn't it?" Sango said as she returned her friends embrace.

"And is this cute little girl my niece?" Kagome asked, obviously referring to Haruko. Sango nodded. Kagome took a knee so she and Haruko were more or less even. "What's your name?"

"My name is Haruko." Haruko replied.

"That's a nice name. My name is Kagome." Kagome said.

"You're pretty." Haruko continued.

"Thank you. Can you tell me how old you are?"

Haruko counted on her fingers to three and showed them proudly to Kagome. "Three! That's this many!"

"You're just adorable!" Kagome cried, hugging the little girl. "I am your Auntie Kagome. And that man there is your Uncle Inuyasha."

"Hello." Haruko said to Inuyasha. "I like your ears. Can I touch them?"

Inuyasha's normally hard expression softened into a grin at the sight of such a cute, innocent little girl. He leaned over as far and as low as he could so she could reach his ears. "Sure. Knock yourself out kid."

Haruko giggled at the touch of her uncles soft ears. "They're fuzzy!"

The four adults and Shippo sat down around the small fire pit, and Haruko sized the chance to climb onto Inuyasha's shoulders, and began to yank his ears relentlessly. "How?" Sango asked, obviously referring to how they had defeated Naraku.

"It's a long story." Inuyasha said. "But I suppose we have plenty of time on our hands don't we? How about you kid? You like stories?" he asked Haruko.

"Yes!"

"Then today is your lucky day." Inuyasha told her as Sango lifted her daughter off Inuyasha's head.

"Don't pull on his ears Haruko. They're very sensitive." Sango scolded, sitting herself and Haruko down in Miroku's lap as Inuyasha began to relate their tale of travel.


	3. Where We Left Off

**Chapter Two: Where We Left Off**

"Wow." Sango let out as Inuyasha finished his extensive account of their endeavors since they last saw Sango. "What wish did you make?"

"Beg pardon?" Kagome asked.

"When you recovered the jewel, what wish did you make?" Sango repeated.

"We haven't made any wish yet." Kagome answered, holding the jewel up to show Sango.

"Why haven't you made your wish? Don't you still want to become a true demon Inuyasha?" Sango inquired.

"And in the process go psycho and slaughter you all? I think not!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Besides, we have to make a selfless wish to purify the jewel. That's been the problem so far."

"Indeed." Miroku agreed. "If you wish for something, how can it be selfless? Every wish benefits the wisher in some way."

"Good point." Sango agreed. "What about Kohaku? Did you manage to find out what happened to Kohaku?" Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku all looked down at the ground as if ashamed. _"I do not like the look of this."_

"I'm sorry Sango. We couldn't save him." Kagome said sullenly.

"When Naraku's castle collapsed we searched the debris, but we could find no trace of Kohaku, and the shard that was keeping him alive was with the ones Naraku possessed. We assume that Naraku took the shard from him before we were able to track him down and destroy him." Miroku explained.

Sango's face fell, but kept a sign of hope. "You said you found no trace of him though. Doesn't that mean he could've escaped somehow? Doesn't that mean there's a chance he's alive somewhere?"

"We don't see how Sango." Inuyasha replied. "How could he be alive if he doesn't have the shard?"

"Maybe his wounds healed while the shard was embedded in him. Or maybe his wounds weren't even fatal to begin with. Mine weren't."

"There is a chance Sango, but it's extremely unlikely that…" Miroku began.

"I don't care! Until we're sure I refuse to believe he is dead!" Sango declared in defiance of probability.

Inuyasha sighed at Sango's display of what he would've called foolishness. Miroku however gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't you worry my love. If he is out there somewhere, I'm sure we will find him eventually. But Kohaku apart, it looks like someone needs to be put to bed." he added, nodding his head at Haruko's sleeping form.

"We'll be seeing you two tomorrow. It's getting late anyway." Sango agreed as she rose, lifting Haruko off her lap. "Goodnight." Miroku bid his farewell too, and the couple returned to their house.

"Let me carry her." Miroku offered. "You've had to for three years."

"I can handle it." Sango assured him.

"Please?" Sango gave him a knowing look. "Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh. But I'm her father, and I need to start somewhere."

"Sure." Sango said, handing him their daughter. "I must warn you, she's kind of heavy though."

"Nothing I can't…whoa!" Miroku exclaimed. "What have you been feeding this girl? Cement?"

Sango laughed. "I told you she was heavy."

"She's not that heavy." Miroku huffed in his defense. "Just heavier than I expected."

"Liar." Sango replied, sticking out her tongue at him.

"You think so?" Miroku asked as he laid Haruko in her cot.

"I know so!"

"Oh yeah? Tell me, if I was lying could I do this?" Miroku suddenly swept Sango up and held her bridal style. "Still think I'm lying?" Miroku taunted with a wink.

"Put me down you great lump!" Sango laughed.

"Make me!"

"Fine, fine, you win. You are just as strong as ever." Sango conceded.

"Much better." Miroku commented as he set Sango back on her feet. Miroku sighed and looked down at his daughter. "She's a sweet thing isn't she?"

"Yes." Sango concurred.

"Though I always imagined we'd end up having a son." Miroku added.

"I thank our lucky stars that we _didn't_ have a son." Sango responded.

"Why?" Miroku asked, perplexed.

"Well, if we had a son he might end up taking after his old man." Sango explained. "And who knows where that would get him?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means." Sango began. "That you are a dirty lecher and if our son grew to become one of those, I'd curse myself for brining such a pestilence upon the race of women."

"Oh? I thought you didn't like lechers."

"I don't." Sango confirmed.

"Then please, pray tell me why you are married to one." Miroku finished smartly.

"Because, _some_ lechers can be very considerate and loving when the mood drives them. And as long as they aren't grabbing at some woman's backside."

"You know, some lechers can be very _sexy_ when they want to as well. Shall we continue where we left off?" Miroku crooned slyly, wrapping his arms around Sango's waist.

"You know Haruko is a very light sleeper." Sango warned.

"So? We close the door." Miroku suggested sliding closed the wooden plank between the two rooms that served as a door. "Problem solved."

"Miroku, I still don't think it's a good idea. If Haruko walks in and witnesses some man she's never met doing…that with her mother, it could scar her for life." Sango reasoned.

"Three years! It's been three god-forsaken years!" Miroku complained. "Besides, I know you want it as bad as I do."

Sango glared. "Well after that little comment, I'm not in the mood at all."

Miroku grinned. "You are such a poor actor. Don't blame you for trying though, you did always like to play hard to get." Miroku wedged the door by firmly jamming his staff between the crevice between the door and the floorboards. "How about now? No worries about Haruko."

"I told you, I'm not in the mood anymore."

"And I told you, you're fooling nobody." Miroku turned Sango around and pressed a firm kiss to her lips. "Tempted?"

"Hardly." Sango lied.

Miroku then shoved her down onto the futon and let himself fall on top of her." How about now?" he asked again.

Sango looked away in an attempt to resist. It wasn't working. Miroku waited for her to give in. "God damn it." Sango swore "You suck."

"Oh I'll change your opinion soon enough." Miroku replied as Sango finally gave in.


	4. Explanation

**A/N: **My thanks to those of you who reviewed my first three chapters. I wrote this because my Kagome/Miroku fic wasn't getting any hits. Oh well. I like Sango/Miroku better usually, depending on my mood.

**Review Responses**

**Demon Exterminator Barbie: **I'm glad my story has such an impact on you!

**Princess Stephanie: **Like hell! Miroku is just being Miroku!

**Itsa Mia: **Thanks! That's so what I was going for!

**Mazy-Chan: **There were three. Sometime the site delays updates though. It can take 24 hours to load. Anyway here's another!

**Chapter Three: Explanation **

Miroku grinned with a sigh. Technically, he was awake but when he had woken up, he had noticed Sango was still asleep. He had decided to stay in bed as well because A: he didn't want to wake Sango and B: he couldn't really think of a better way to spend his time then enjoy the too unfamiliar feeling of holding his wife in his arms. He had tried to fall back asleep, and was lightly dozing. That is until a rather loud banging alerted him.

"Mommy! Mommy, let me out! The door is stuck! Mom!"

Miroku rolled his eyes and arose. He donned his black robe and pulled his staff from blocking the door. He slid the door aside and put his finger to his lips. "Haruko, be quiet! You'll wake your mother!"

Haruko smiled up at him. "Thank you for opening the door Houshi-sama."

Miroku grinned back. _"She's her mother's daughter alright. _Please Haruko. Call me Daddy. I am your father after all."

Haruko frowned and looked perplexed. "But I don't know you."

"That's true." Miroku agreed. "I was away."

"Why?"

"Haruko, do you remember having a black mark on your right hand?"

"Yes." the girl answered. "It hurt, and I had to wear a cloth over it. Mommy told me to never uncover it."

"That," Miroku began to explain, "Was the Wind Tunnel. A long time ago a demon put that curse on your great grandfather. If I had stayed here the Wind Tunnel would've consumed us both. I had to leave to find the demon and stop the curse."

"A demon? Like Uncle Inuyasha?" Haruko asked.

"No. Inuyasha is a good demon. This other demon was an evil, evil demon. He was named Naraku."

"How did you stop the Wind Tunnel?"

"Well, Daddy had to kill him." Miroku said gravely.

"You…k-killed him? But only bad people kill! You are a bad person!"

"You are right. Usually only bad people kill. But Naraku did some terrible things. He killed many people, including both your grandfathers, and your uncle."

"But Uncle Inuyasha is alive." Haruko protested. "He was there yesterday. He told me a story."

"You had another uncle named Kohaku. He was mommy's brother, but he was killed by Naraku as well." Miroku was doing his best to explain to his daughter what had happened without frightening her, but he hadn't exactly had much experience with children.

"Mommy says that you shouldn't do something just to get back at someone."

"_Sango and her lessons of virtue. _Look Haruko, you'll understand when you are older. Why don't we wake up your mother?" Miroku suggested.

"Okay!" Haruko replied with enthusiasm. Miroku was grateful that young children had such short attention spans. "Mommy, Mommy, wake up! It's day!" Haruko exclaimed, tugging on Sango's arm.

"Just five more minutes." Sango mumbled.

"But Moooommy!" Haruko whined. "The sun is already high in the sky! Houshi-sama is awake and so am I!"

"Oh alright." Sango said, sitting up in her bed. "What time is it?"

Miroku looked at a wristwatch that Kagome had brought as a gift from her time. "It is 11 o'clock."

"I guess it is a little late." Sango admitted. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I figured you might be worn out after last night." Miroku said with a wink.

Sango blushed. "Miroku! Don't say things like that in front of Haruko."

"Don't say things like what?" Haruko asked innocently.

"Nothing." Miroku answered for Sango. "It's just another thing you need to be a certain age to understand."

"Alright then. I'm going to go find Kirara." Haruko told her parents.

"Don't go too far!" Sango called after her daughter as she left. "Wait a minute. Am I hearing things, or did she call you Houshi-sama?"

"Unless were both hearing things, I'd say she did." Miroku replied.

"But why? You're her father!" Sango remarked.

"For the same reason you continued calling me Houshi-sama a year after we were engaged." Miroku responded logically with a bit of a reminiscent grin.

"Not true! I only did that because it's what I was used to calling you that." Sango argued.

"Well, maybe it's because at this point I'm only her father in a biological sense. I've missed out on three years of her life." Miroku said; a tone of regret evident.

"Don't be hard on yourself about it. You had no other reasonable option." Sango reasoned, draping her arms over Miroku's neck. "Besides, she'll come around. She just needs sometime to bond with you."

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that I abandoned my wife and child."

"Take that back." Sango ordered. "You didn't abandon us. You left us temporarily for our own safety. Now if you had stayed and let the Wind Tunnel devour you. That would've been abandoning us."

Miroku sighed. "Again, you are correct but you still don't understand the way I do."

"Perhaps not." Sango admitted. "But what I do understand is that you are a sweet and caring husband and father, and that Haruko loves you too. She may not know or understand it yet, but you don't think Haruko didn't know she had a father, do you? She's said that she wished you would come home more than once."

"Is that so?" Miroku asked.

"It is. And she's not the only one." Sango added.

Miroku chuckled. "It nice to know our family keeps similar interests."

After several moment of silence Sango spoke up again. "Miroku, I've been wondering, while you were gone with Inuyasha and Kagome was there any you know…chemistry?"

"Sango!" Miroku exclaimed, looking aghast. "Surely you know you are the only one for me. I know that I'm irresistibly desirable, but of course there wasn't any chemistry between me and Lady Kagome, or any other women for that matter."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Not you and Kagome you egoistical monk! Inuyasha and Kagome!"

"Oh, but of course." Miroku stroked his chin in thought. "Not that I noticed. Why? Has Lady Kagome's gossip begun to rub off on you?"

"No." Sango said contrarily, with a slight blush of embarrassment. "I just assumed there would be since you and I took the first fall."

"You must remember Inuyasha is quite reluctant towards letting on his feelings. And Kagome won't confess a word until she knows Inuyasha has forgotten Kikyo. How can she not see Inuyasha is clearly in love with her?" Miroku wondered.

"So you think they're stalemated?" Sango asked.

"Unless they're given a push, yes."

"Well, enough about that. What'd you say we go find our daughter? She's surely found Kirara by now." Miroku figured.

"Yes, let's."


	5. Giving Them A Push

**Chapter Four: **Giving Them A Push

Kagome sighed wistfully as she helped Kaede gather herbs from her small garden, at the other members of the group, Inuyasha holding conversation with Miroku and Sango while managing to play some sort of childish game with his niece at the same time. She wondered why Inuyasha had never been as nice with Shippo. Oh well, she hand never understood the half-breed anyway. How could he be so nice and affectionate towards her sometimes and be so harsh and vulgar with her at others? How could he claim to love Kikyo after all that she and him had been through and still make his jealousy extremely blatant whenever Koga came around or when Hojo was mentioned? Maybe her friends from the future, Yuka and Eri were right. Maybe she should give up. She wasn't getting anywhere, whereas Hojo and Koga both obviously liked her a lot. Kagome liked them both back in return, but somehow loves bonds kept her tethered to Inuyasha, and couldn't let her love anyone else the way she did him. And for that, Kagome loathed her own foolishness. She looked again at her niece's play with Inuyasha surprised how much you can think you know someone but actually be totally fooled. From the only example Kagome could take, she would've thought Inuyasha wouldn't be very good with children. On the contrary however Haruko seemed to have more fun with Inuyasha then she did with Kirara, or even her own father. Haruko had somehow found her way on to Inuyasha's head and was pulling on his right ear.

"Ow!" he griped. "Miroku, get this kid of yours off of me! She's pulling my lug off!"

Miroku lifted his daughter off Inuyasha's head and placed her on his own shoulders. "You need to be gentle with your uncle's ears. They're very sensitive."

Haruko looked perplexed. "But Houshi-sama, if that's true then why didn't he complain the first time I tugged his ear?"

"Because he likes to be a tough guy." Miroku replied with a wink.

"Feh. Says you monk." Inuyasha noticed how Kagome kept looking there way with a longing look on her face. "I'm going to go see what's wrong with Kagome." Inuyasha sped over to the garden. "Hey." he greeted. "What's eating you?"

"Oh nothing." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha leaned over and inspected her face closely. "You lie. There's something wrong, isn't there?"

"No. What could be wrong?" Kagome asked in her cheerful façade.

"I don't know, but you always manage to find a problem with your life. You homesick?" Inuyasha persisted.

"No."

"You sure? Cause we could always go to your time if you liked. Nothing is keeping you here." Inuyasha remarked.

"Wrong." Kagome objected.

"What do you mean? I mean, why do you choose to stick around? You could always go back to your time and finish up that school gadget you are always talking about. As long as you promised to visit of course." Inuyasha added.

Kagome looked at him as if he had just grown a second head. "Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf woman? I said you can go to the future and finish school if you like, as long as you visit occasionally." Inuyasha repeated.

"Why would you make me visit?" Kagome inquired.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Because, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Haruko will miss you stupid!" Inuyasha said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kagome's face fell. "But you wouldn't miss me at all, would you?"

"Well," Inuyasha hesitated. "Maybe a little."

"Really?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Fine, I'd miss you a lot. Happy?"

"Why would you miss me? I thought I was just your jewel detector."

"Well, you thought wrong wench." Inuyasha replied matter-of-factly. "You are my best friend after all."

Kagome grinned triumphantly. "And all this time I thought you didn't like me!"

"Well, at first I didn't. But you do have some good qualities in you as well. It's pretty hard for me to imagine life with out you." Inuyasha confessed.

"Aww, you're so sweet." Kagome said, giving him a hug.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it." Inuyasha warned her.

Sango leaned on Miroku's other shoulder (the one Haruko wasn't sitting on) and sighed. "Don't they look sweet together?"

"Yes, they do." Miroku admitted. "Pity they are so stubborn."

"Miroku, you know how you said they will never get anywhere without a push?" Sango asked.

"Yes."

"Let's give them one!" Sango suggested excitedly.

"What, you mean like set them up?"

"That's exactly what I mean!"

"Oh no." Miroku denied. He back away and held his arms out parallel in defense. "You are not dragging me into something like that. Doing things like that can only lead to trouble."

"Oh, come on Miroku! What could possibly go wrong?" Sango whined.

"The term 'everything' leaps to mind. Sango obviously you don't remember what happens when members of our group try to set others up. Don't you remember what happened when Kagome tried to set us up? You almost came out of it married to that chucklehead of a lord!" Miroku reminded her.

"First off, Kuranosuke is not a chucklehead. Number two, I never planned to accept his proposal in the first place!" Sango corrected him.

"Why ever not?"

"Because I was in love with you!" Sango answered.

"You were? All the way back then?" Miroku asked incredulously. "Why didn't you just say so? We'd probably have at least half a dozen kids by now if you had!"

"I was shy. But were getting off topic." Sango said, changing the subject back. "You said they need a push yourself. Can't we at least try?"

"You can try all you like. I'm staying out of this!"

"Haruko? Can you come here for a second?" Sango requested. Miroku let her down and the girl scampered over to her mother. "Don't you think Auntie Kagome and Uncle Inuyasha would look good together?" Haruko nodded up and down vigorously. Sango began to whisper in her ear.

Miroku looked at them quizzically. "What are you to plotting?"

Haruko then went back over to her father and latched herself onto his leg. "Please help Mommy get Uncle Inuyasha and Auntie Kagome together Houshi-sama! It would make everyone else so happy!" she pleaded, giving Miroku the puppy eyes.

"No! I must resist!" Miroku closed his eyes tight and turned his head away. "Sango, make her stop!"

"Who do you think suggested she do this?" his huntress asked.

"Please daddy?" Haruko persisted.

Miroku eyes snapped open. She just called him daddy. "If it's for my daughter, I guess we can try."

"Yes!" Sango cheered. "Bonzai!"

**A/N: **Could write more, but won't cause I'm lazy. Don't worry I may update again soon.


	6. Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter Five: **Decisions, Decisions

"I still think this is a bad idea." Miroku complained.

"Why? All you got to do is talk to him." Sango explained.

"I know, but have you seen how he gets when someone mentions the way he really feels about Kagome? He's gonna be furious!"

"Quit complaining Houshi-sama, just do it!" Haruko urged him.

Miroku turned and glared at his child. "You have quite a lip on you for a little girl. But I suppose you learned from the best." Haruko nodded vigorously.

"Fine." Miroku conceded. "But no blaming me if this gets your little scheme nowhere."

"Of course not! Besides, I'll be talking to Kagome once she returns from the future." Sango reminded him.

Miroku went on his way to find his companion. He decided to try Kaede's hut first, since Kagome and Inuyasha didn't have a house of their own yet, like he and his family did.

"Excuse me Lady Kaede, but have you…" Miroku trailed off when he noticed Kaede was absent and Inuyasha was present, sprawled out in his odd position he took up when he was grumpy. "Inuyasha. You're here."

"Yeah, what of it perv?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Touchy. It's just I thought you might be at the magic well." Miroku explained.

"Well I ain't. You got a problem?"

"No, its just you usually wait around there for Lady Kagome to return." Miroku remarked.

"I got better things to do. Why just wait for Kagome to return?" Inuyasha asked rhetorically. Unfortunately for him, Miroku chose to answer anyways.

"Oh gee I dunno. Maybe because you love her? This is precisely why I came to talk to you." Miroku began.

"Who told you such a lie?" Inuyasha yelled at him in his defense. "I don't love Kagome!"

"Really? Why then do your actions say differently?" Miroku asked.

"Feh." Inuyasha replied.

"So you truly don't love her?" he continued.

"Damn straight!"

"Well that's a relief. I heard her say she was going to find Koga, and become his mate as was promised." Miroku laid his trap.

Inuyasha took the bait readily. "What? Like hell she is! Not if I have anything to do about it!"

"Why do you care?" Miroku inquired, knowing the answer well.

"She deserves better than that walking flea condo!" he griped.

"What about that nice Hojo fellow from her world? He seems decent." Miroku suggested.

"Bullshit! He's even worse! He's a weak mortal! He wouldn't be able to protect her!"

"Then…how about me? Surely as your best friend, you would find me satisfactory?"

Inuyasha exploded. "ARE YOU CRAZY? Need I remind you, YOU'RE MARRIED?"

"True, but both Sango and I agree we were a bit hasty in our marriage." Miroku lied.

"What the FUCK are you babbling about? If anything you two took too long. Besides, YOU HAVE A CHILD! You crazy bastard."

"Good to know you approve!" Miroku thanked him as if Inuyasha had just said nothing.

Inuyasha's clawed hands shot to Miroku's throat and gripped tightly. "If you as much as touch a hair on her head, I will see to it personally that your death is nice and slow."

"You'll need a better reason than that to dissuade me." Miroku said with a grin, despite his dangerous situation.

"Then maybe I should just kill you now." Inuyasha growled his tone dangerously low.

Miroku could tell Inuyasha was dead serious, but didn't waver. "Admit it Inuyasha, you are madly in love with Kagome Higurashi, whether you like it or not. It's no secret to anyone. Even little Shippo and Kirara know. The only one who doesn't know is Lady Kagome herself. And if you don't let her know soon, you will lose her forever."

"You know nothing. She promised to stay by my side." Inuyasha retorted.

"You think she'll wait forever? She's loyal no doubt, but she's not stupid. Why are you so reluctant to fess up? Are you remembering Kikyo?"

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha shouted

"TELL HER!" Miroku shouted back.

"I can't." Inuyasha finally surrendered, releasing Miroku. "I would only be making a fool of myself. Who could love a filthy freak of nature like me?"

"Kagome obviously." Miroku replied. "Why I don't know, but she loves you!"

"How do you know?"

"She told Sango, Sango told me. It's that simple." Miroku explained. "But you believe what you want. Maybe she doesn't love you. But if she does, keeping it to yourself will only hurt both of you in the end."

"Maybe." Inuyasha admitted. "But I wouldn't want to tell her anyway. What about Kikyo?"

"What about her? I'm sorry Inuyasha, but she's dead. You have to let her go." Miroku said sullenly.

"Easy for you to say! You don't have to deal with a lost love!"

"Perhaps not, but I do know that Kagome is worth making that sacrifice for. All that keep's Kikyo bound to the living world is her hatred towards you Inuyasha." Miroku reminded him.

"Yeah, I just don't know what to do." Inuyasha sighed.

"I can't make this decision for you Inuyasha, but even if I could, I doubt you'd want me to. You know my thoughts. The rest I leave up to you." Miroku left Inuyasha to ponder his dilemma.

"What should I do?" Inuyasha thought aloud. "Miroku had some good points. I love Kagome, but I love Kikyo too. How am I supposed to make a choice like that?"

Inuyasha began to ponder the aspects of being with Kikyo or Kagome, both good and bad. "_It's unfair to have to make a decision like this. No one should ever be forced to choose between two people like this."_

Kikyo was dead. She didn't belong in this world. Miroku was right about that, but what about Kagome? She was from a different time. Did she really belong in this world either? He didn't know. His problem couldn't be solved by just thinking. He had to go see her. He leapt in to the woods in search of Kikyo.

"_I have to find her and confront her. Only then will I know what is right."_


	7. Back Where You Belong

**Chapter Six: **Back Where You Belong

Sango, Shippo and Haruko peered into the infinite blackness of the well that doubled as a portal to Kagome's time. "How do you suppose Miroku's talk with Inuyasha went?" Shippo asked Sango innocently.

"I don't know." Sango admitted. "Miroku is clever but Inuyasha's stubbornness is astounding."

"Daddy convinced him! I just know he did!" Haruko remarked, confident in her father's power of persuasion.

Sango gave her a tender look. This was the first time Haruko had referred to Miroku as 'Daddy' instead of Houshi-sama without instruction. "You're probably right. Daddy is a very smart person."

"Yup! He's the smartest!" Haruko agreed.

"Hello? Anybody up there?" Kagome shouted from the bottom of the well.

"Yes!" Shippo replied. "One ladder coming up!" Shippo disappeared in a cloud of smoke and emerged as a ladder that Sango lowered into the well. Kagome climbed up and out, her pack looking as if it weighed over half of its carrier's body weight, which it probably did. Kagome plopped her heavy pack on the ground with a huff.

"Hi." she greeted her three-person welcoming committee. "Where is Inuyasha?"

"Off somewhere with Miroku. Boy talk I suppose." Sango answered. "Let us return to Kaede's hut. I'll handle your haversack."

Haruko was doing very well. Her mother and Shippo had both instructed her to not let Kagome know of the scheme. "Kagome." Sango began. "What do you plan to do now that Naraku is dead and gone?"

"Well, first I suppose we ought to make a pure and selfless wish so the jewel evaporates. Of course, I'll need to go back to my time regularly and finish high school. Then I guess I'll continue living life in modern times until college, but I'll be visiting here until I leave of course." Kagome explained.

"You'll be leaving? For how long?" Sango inquired.

"College lasts four years."

"That's almost forever!" Haruko interrupted. "I don't want you to leave ever!" Haruko added, latching onto Kagome's leg.

"Neither do I!" Shippo joined, latching onto Kagome's other leg.

"I don't want to leave either, but I need to finish schooling to get a good job in my time." Kagome explained to the pair of children.

"Then stay here! You don't need a job here, and then you will never have to leave us!" Haruko begged. "You can live here and visit your time!"

"But I have family back home." Kagome reminded her niece.

"You have family here too Kagome." Sango brought up. "A brother, a sister and niece. And a boyf-…Inuyasha."

"Me too!" Shippo added enthusiastically.

Kagome gave a sad smile. "It's nice to know you think of me as family, but I'll only get in the way. You and Miroku have a real family now."

"What about Inuyasha?" Shippo said.

"What about him?"

"You're just going to leave without telling him you love him?" Sango questioned.

"I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up." Kagome sighed. "I want to tell him, but he'll just laugh in my face."

"Blasphemy!" Miroku remarked, taking them by surprise and hugging Kagome around her waist from behind. "Only a fool would deny a love as beautiful and pure as you Lady Kagome!"

Kagome unlatched Miroku's arms from about her waist and gave him a smile. "You flatter me. If I didn't know better I'd say you wanted to see me get shot down."

"I meant no flattery by my comment. I spoke only the truth!" Miroku insisted. "You three go on to Kaede's. I wish to speak with Sango alone." He waited until Kagome, Haruko and Shippo were out of earshot. "I spoke to Inuyasha as you suggested my love."

"Any luck?"

I got him to fess up. Verbal proof that he loves Kagome." Miroku reported.

"Perfect! Where is he now?" Sango asked.

"I'm not sure. I gave him some time to think on his own. The bad news is that he still loves Kikyo as well." Miroku continued.

"What? How?"

Miroku shrugged. "Beats me. All we can do now is wait and see what move Inuyasha decides to make."

"Kagome refuses to tell Inuyasha she loves him. If anyone is going to break the ice, it's Inuyasha." Sango informed him.

Miroku began stroke his chin thoughtfully. "Suppose we tell Kagome the truth?"

"We have to. I don't trust Inuyasha to come open up to Kagome." Sango reasoned. "Let's just hope Inuyasha doesn't do anything stupid in the meantime."

* * *

At that moment, Inuyasha was running blindly through the forest, trying to catch a whiff of Kikyo's scent. He stopped to smell the air. He didn't smell Kikyo, but he identified a scent of ozone and a dull smell similar to rubber. The scent of Kikyo's soul collectors. _"I should've known I'd smell those filthy vermin that serve Kikyo first." _Inuyasha took off again in the direction of the soul collectors and hopefully Kikyo.

* * *

"Kagome." Miroku started, back at Kaede's hut. "There is something that Sango and I have known for a while now. We haven't told you so because we thought it would be best for you to discover yourself, but considering the circumstances, as your friends we feel obligated to tell you now. Inuyasha is in love with you."

"Liar." Kagome retorted. "He is in love with Kikyo."

"That may be true as well, but he has told me, straight from his own mouth that he loves you too." Miroku repeated.

"No joke?" Kagome asked.

"No joke." Sango confirmed. "Am I correct in thinking that if you could be with Inuyasha you would like to remain here with all of us?"

"Of course!" Kagome said.

"Then go to him." Miroku advised. "Confess your love. As we Buddhists say, love unspoken is untrue. True love is made known."

"You're right." Kagome agreed. "I'm going to go find Inuyasha."

* * *

Inuyasha smirked as Kikyo's creatures came into view. _"This didn't take as long as I thought it might." _he remarked silently.

Kikyo sensed a demonic force and calmly drew an arrow from her quiver, knocked it to her bowstring, and drew her bow taught. Inuyasha appeared and Kikyo loosened her pull. "It is only you Inuyasha. It has been a while has it not?"

"Yeah."

"Do you bring any word of Naraku's whereabouts?" Kikyo asked.

"Naraku is dead. We killed him several months back." Inuyasha said. For the first time in more than fifty years, Inuyasha saw what he thought was happiness come to Kikyo's features.

"My murderer lives no longer?" Inuyasha nodded. Kikyo dropped her bow, ran to Inuyasha and threw her arms about his neck. "You know what this means don't you Inuyasha? We can now die together!" she exclaimed, tears of joy filling her eyes. "We can finally go to the underworld and be together for eternity!"

"No, we can't. I love you Kikyo, and nothing could ever change that, but I love Kagome too. And either way I certainly don't want to die." Inuyasha explained. "Do you?"

"You forget, I am already dead. After I learned that Naraku had pitted against each other fifty years ago, I never believed you would betray me. Looks like I was wrong."

"I would never betray you Kikyo!" Inuyasha protested.

"You have, by falling in love with that wretched girl from the future!" Kikyo accused him.

"But I love you too!"

"Who do you love Inuyasha? Kagome or me?" Kikyo asked him.

"Can't I love both of you?" Inuyasha pleaded.

"No. Either I die or she dies." Kikyo named her ultimatum.

"I'd sooner die then condemn one of you to death." Inuyasha nobly declared.

"Then so be it." Kikyo drew one of her arrows and lodged it firmly in Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha pushed her away and stumbled back. Kikyo retrieved her bow and fitted another arrow to its string. In response, Inuyasha slowly drew his Tetsiuga. "I'm sorry Kikyo, but it's time for you to go back where you belong."


	8. Blissful Death

**Chapter Seven: **Blissful Death

"Die Inuyasha!" Kikyo shouted as she loosed her arrow aimed at Inuyasha's heart.

Inuyasha shattered the arrow with a single sword stroke. Inuyasha charged towards Kikyo and struck from above. His holy opponent parried with her bow. "I don't want to do this Kikyo. Don't make me!" Inuyasha warned her.

"I will only find peace in your death!" Kikyo yelled back. She sent a surge of purification towards Inuyasha forcing him back several paces. She fired four more arrows in Inuyasha's direction, but he dodged three nimbly, but one pinned the sleeve of his robe to a sapling tree. Kikyo used those precious few seconds Inuyasha spent freeing himself to count her remaining arrows. Three. She knocked yet another arrow to her bowstring as Inuyasha charged her quickly. Inuyasha got close enough to disarm Kikyo with a horizontal strike. She tripped over a root and Inuyasha stood over her, his sword point at her chest.

"I'll say it again Kikyo. I don't want to hurt you. Are you going to make me?" Inuyasha threatened.

Kikyo spat in his face. "Go to hell half-breed!"

"You don't belong in the living realm." Inuyasha simply stated.

Kikyo smirked. "You won't kill me. You'd miss me."

"True." Inuyasha agreed. "I wouldn't kill you. But you said so yourself. You are already dead." Kikyo's eyes widened in surprise as Inuyasha plunged the Tetsuiga into her chest. A single tear fell down Inuyasha's cheek. "Forgive me Kikyo." Inuyasha could do nothing but watch as Kikyo's "body" disintegrated into the ash and grave-soil that it was birthed from.

Kagome had been searching for Inuyasha for a whole hour and had yet to find a trace of him. "Any luck?" Sango asked.

"No." Kagome replied gravely.

"He's somewhere. Peoples don't just vanish." Haruko interrupted.

"Uncle Inuyasha might be able to though. He's part demon, remember?" Miroku joked.

Sango shot him a glare. "Miroku, don't fill her head with lies like that!"

Kagome suddenly felt a pulse in the air. She felt…different. A more descriptive word didn't fit the profile. Something weird was happening, she just didn't know what. What was this vibe, and what caused it? "Hey, do you guys feel that?" Kagome asked.

"Feel what?" the other three responded simultaneously.

"That. That vibration."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Sango said.

"Me neither." Haruko chimed in. "What does it feel like?"

"Like a part of me that I didn't know I was missing has returned. I feel whole." Kagome described.

Sango and Haruko didn't know what to make of this, but after several moments all the information clicked in Miroku's head. "I know where Inuyasha is."

"Where?" Kagome asked.

"He has seen Lady Kikyo." Miroku explained.

"Oh hell." Sango said, clapping her hands over her eyes. Kagome's futures fell sad.

Miroku smirked at both their reactions. "Don't count your chickens. I believe you may be pleasantly shocked when he returns Lady Kagome."

"I don't see how that's fundamentally possible." Kagome remarked.

Inuyasha's sword fell to the earth, changing back from a razor-sharp broadsword into a rusted, battered katana. He sank to his knees, his face a picture of disbelief at his own actions. "What have I done?"

"_I killed her. I killed the woman I love." _Inuyasha told himself. The other side of his mind retaliated.

"_You didn't kill her. She was already dead. You just put her in her place. Besides what about Kagome?" _

"_Kagome isn't the issue right now."_

"_Oh but she is! You love her don't you?"_

"_Of course."_

"_And you love Kikyo. Not that puppet of sorcery you just destroyed."_

"…"

"_Go to Kagome. Find her and tell her. She will forgive you for all the pain you caused her up to this point."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Call it a hunch. Just trust me on this one."_

Inuyasha picked up his sword and sheathed it. _"I love you Kagome. You may not love me back, but at least you will know."_

Back in the village, a few stray tears fell down her cheeks. Miroku embraced her tightly and comfortingly rubber her back. "Don't cry little one. Remember that bizarre feeling you felt? Kikyo holds part of your soul. Suppose that feeling was that part of your soul returning."

"But Miroku how is that possible?" Sango asked.

"Yeah Daddy, how's it possible?"

Well for Lady Kagome's soul to be recovered, Kikyo's body of earth would have to be destroyed." Miroku explained.

"Inuyasha wouldn't do that." Kagome objected.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Miroku asked.

"Why would Inuyasha kill the woman he loves?" Kagome snapped.

"He didn't kill the woman he loves because he loves you Kagome!" Miroku declared.

Kagome didn't need to be told that. She wasn't blind of course she could tell Inuyasha loved her. That wasn't the problem. The problem was he loved Kikyo as well, and Kagome couldn't be with Inuyasha when he was in love with someone else. That would be self-oppressive, not to mention it might give Inuyasha the impression he could run off to be with Kikyo whenever he saw fit.

"Hey." Inuyasha greeted his partners as he strode into the dwelling they shared. Kagome wiped her tears and nuzzled further into Miroku's robes. "Kagome?" he asked softly. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Go talk to Kikyo!" Kagome shot back as her eyes began to water again.

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome, it's not like that at all."

"What is it like then, huh?" Kagome sobbed.

Miroku dismissed all his logical thinking temporarily as Kagome made no more effort to hide her tears and buried her face in his robes again. "Please Inuyasha, tell us, how is Lady Kikyo?" Miroku hissed his voice venomous.

"Dead." Inuyasha replied flatly. "She's gone now."

Kagome gently pulled away from Miroku. "Really?"

"Yes. Can I talk to you _now_ Kagome? In private preferably." Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha outside. They stopped when both were confident Sango, Miroku, and Haruko weren't listening.

"Why'd you do it?" Kagome questioned, getting straight to the point.

"Huh?"

"Why'd you kill her? You love her."

"I do, but she didn't belong here. She dies fifty years ago, and that's where it should've ended. I love Kikyo, not that abomination Urasue created." Inuyasha explained seriously. "And I could not have her interfering with what I have with the woman I love now." Inuyasha took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I love you Kagome. I love you and have for a long time now."

Kagome leapt into Inuyasha's arms, and Inuyasha, not being prepared for a reaction such as that toppled over. "I love you too Inuyasha. I love you so much."

"You…you do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course she does you oaf!" Miroku called out from his and Sango's hiding spot. "Didn't I tell you so before?"

"Way to go Uncle Inuyasha!" Haruko chimed in.

Inuyasha immediately jumped away from Kagome. "This isn't what it looks like, I swear!"


	9. Ressurection

**Chapter Eight**: Ressurection

"Please do it Lord Sesshomaru!" the young girl pleaded.

"I have no motivation." Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"But you have to Lord Sesshomaru! He protected me when I was kidnapped." Rin continued to beg.

"Indeed. Right before he tried to kill you." Sesshomaru added.

"I don't mean to interject Lord Sesshomaru, but the boy was under the control of Naraku at the time." Sesshomaru's toadying henchman, Jaken added.

"I suppose." Sesshomaru admitted. He looked down at the dead boy that lay in front of him. If he awoke, would he still be under Naraku's power? Only one way to find out. Even if he was, it would be no problem to simply kill him again. He was nothing a pathetic human boy after all.

"Do it Lord Sesshomaru! Please? Please, please, please? With sugar?" Rin was practically on her knees.

The demon lord of the western plain rolled his eyes. "If I revive this boy, will you shut up?"

"I promise Lord Sesshomaru! Will you revive him?" Rin asked.

"Yes, but once I do, I will not hear another word out of you. Understand?" Sesshomaru explained.

"Yes sir." Rin agreed to comply.

Sesshomaru slowly drew his Tensiega. As blade pulsed, the hellish imps that quenched their hunger off the boy's soul came into focus. Sesshomaru dispelled the beasts with a single stroke. Kohaku's eyes opened. Fortunately, they didn't hold the same emptiness they did when he was at Naraku's command.

"You did it Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed with delight.

"What did you expect?" Sesshomaru asked rhetorically with something that resembled a smirk on his face. "Let us leave now."

"But what about Kohaku Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, perplexed at his readiness to leave.

"I have no use for him. He probably doesn't even remember who he is."

"But we can't just leave him!" Rin complained.

"Rin, if you do hasten to close your mouth this instant, you will find yourself left behind as well." Sesshomaru threatened.

Rin gave Sesshomaru the most pathetic look she could muster, but to no avail. Sesshomaru the cold cared not for a half-dead demon slayer. She gave Kohaku a worried look and shook him a little. "Wake up Kohaku!"

Kohaku's eyes fluttered open. "R- rin?" he asked, unsure of whom he was speaking to.

"You remember me!" Rin exclaimed. "Get up quick; we need to catch up to Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Jaken."

"Who?"

"Lord's Sesshomaru and Jaken. I'll explain later." Rin promised, grabbing Kohaku's hand and pulling him along. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted into the woods. "Wait for us!"

After Rin had introduced Sesshomaru and Jaken to Kohaku, she struck up a conversation with the boy. "So you remember anything else? Your father or mother?"

Kohaku thought on it for a moment. "No."

"Nothing at all?" Rin repeated.

"I remember…a half-breed." Kohaku said. Rin and Jaken immediately stiffened as Sesshomaru halted the march.

"What did he just say?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing full well what he had heard. As if he could miss anything with his super-sensitive ears.

"Nothing Lord Sesshomaru." Rin replied. Sesshomaru new she was lying, but he decided to let it pass. Once Sesshomaru continued walking Rin pulled Kohaku closer to her and whispered in his ear. "You mustn't ever mention half-breeds around Lord Sesshomaru. He hates half-breeds more than anything!"

Kohaku was confused. "Why?"

"Lord Sesshomaru has a half-brother, Inuyasha. Inuyasha's mother is human, and they both bring shame upon Sesshomaru's family!" Rin explained. Anyhow, do you remember anything else?"

Kohaku's brow furrowed in deep thought. "I remember… a priestess and a monk." He paused for a moment. "And a huntress."

"Their names?" Rin continued.

"The monk I do not remember. The priestess was…Kagome."

Sesshomaru halted again. He turned to Kohaku. "What did you just say boy?"

"He said nothing Lord!" Rin spoke up in his defense.

"I did not ask you." Sesshomaru retorted. "What did you say?"

"K-kagome." Kohaku stuttered, intimidated by the demon lord. "The priestess' name was Kagome."

"Odd don't you think that that happens to be the name of my shameful brother's woman?" Sesshomaru asked. Kohaku said nothing. Sesshomaru turned and faced east. "Come along Jaken. Let us return this boy to my brother and his trophy wench."

* * *

Back in Kaede's village, Inuyasha finally let spill that he loved Kagome. Miroku had asked him whether he really loved Kagome or if everything he had just said was a lie. With Kagome right there, he didn't have much of an option.

Kagome sighed as she leaned into Inuyasha's chest. "I can't believe you actually love me."

"Yeah, well don't let it go to your head." Inuyasha replied.

"So I see Inuyasha has finally confessed his love for you Kagome. I told ye twas only a matter of time." Kaede said.

"Guess you were right." Kagome admitted.

"You _knew?_" Inuyasha asked incredulously, more shocked than any intelligent person should.

"Everyone knew Uncle Inuyasha. Even Shippo and me, and we're just kids!" Haruko chimed in.

Inuyasha pouted. "Impudent little…"

"Sit boy!" Kagome shouted before Inuyasha could finish his sentence.

Sango smiled broadly. "Isn't that cute?"

Miroku grinned too. "Indeed. When they aren't arguing like an old married couple, they actually look pretty good together."

"I don't like the old married couple metaphor. I mean look at us, we _are _an old married couple, and we don't fight half as much as those two ever did." Sango reminded him.

"Old? You're nineteen, I'm twenty three. I wouldn't call that old." Miroku commented.

"Perhaps not but three years, four months and twenty seven days is a pretty long time!"

"You keep count down to the day?" Miroku asked.

"Don't you?" Sango said, answering Miroku's question with another question.

"I know our anniversary is April 31." Miroku tried.

"Well I will compliment you there. Better than most men I know could do." Sango admitted.

"I suppose if I did the math I could count down to the exact day." Miroku said.

"But seriously, don't you think they're the cutest couple that ever lived?" Sango pried.

"No." Miroku replied.

"Then who?" Sango wondered out loud. "Who's cuter?"

"Well, I can only think of one of the top of my head. They're right here in this room." Miroku finished, kissing his wife.


	10. Siblings Reunited

**Chapter Nine: **Siblings Reunited

"Now Haruko, let's go over this one more time, just to make sure we're clear. Where isn't Daddy going?" Miroku asked.

"The tea house!" Haruko answered.

"Right. Now where is Daddy going?" Miroku continued.

"The shrine!" Haruko exclaimed joyfully.

"That's my girl. What won't Daddy be doing?"

"Drinking!"

"And what is he doing?"

"Prayer and meditation." Haruko finished.

"Good. Now if Mommy comes back you be sure to tell her exactly where I am." Miroku ordered.

"Okay." Haruko complied.

Miroku got up and turned to go to the "shrine" to "pray and meditate" and found himself face-to-face with a very angry Sango. Miroku's face went white as a ghost's.

"Where exactly do you think your going?" Sango asked accusingly.

"Nowhere. I mean nowhere important that is. I was just planning to go to the shrine and pray." Miroku replied with a waver in his voice.

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you weren't going to go to the tea house and down a few drinks?" Sango questioned, knowing damn well what the answer was.

"Um…no. I mean no I wasn't going to the tea house to drink, not no I'm not sure." Miroku stuttered.

Sango crouched down so she was more or less eye level with Haruko. "Honey, do you know where your father was going to go?"

"Yes. He was going to the shrine to pray and meditate." Haruko said with a face that was straight enough.

"You're a better liar than Daddy, but I can still smell a lie from a mile away. I'm going to ask you again and if you tell me the truth I might not punish you." Sango offered. "Now where was he going to go?"

"To the tea house, to drink sake." Haruko responded truthfully this time not wanting to be punished.

"Traitor." Miroku mumbled under his breath.

"Miroku, it is one thing to lie to me but lying to our daughter is something completely different." Sango scolded him.

Miroku tensed his facial muscles and shut his eyes tight. "Go ahead, hit me. I deserve it."

Sango smiled. "I have a better idea. Why don't you go to the tea house and have a large sake?"

Miroku opened his eyes and beamed. "Can I? Can I really?"

"Yes. I suppose every one could use a drink now and then. Just don't get hammered or your rocker and absolutely no flirting. I'd hate to have to murder some innocent young girl just because she was a victim of Miroku Fuschida's devilish good looks and charm." Sango joked.

"No worries there. Why would I flirt when I have the perfect woman waiting for me at home? By the way, have I told you how beautiful you are lately?" Miroku asked.

"I think so, but refresh my memory." Sango requested.

"You are so gorgeous that if beauty was a minute you'd be an hour. Your beauty is brighter than the sun and moon together. And if I was the last man alive and any other woman was the last woman alive. The human race would just have to die out." Miroku said in flattery. He gave her a few quick kisses on the cheek. "I won't be gone long, okay my love?"

As Miroku left his home and made his way across the village a particular figure caught his eye. The man was finely dressed in silken robes with a beautifully shod breastplate, made more for fashion than protection. The man had yellow-goldenrod eyes and long silver hair. The man had a green imp and a young human girl in tow. The man was Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Plain and after the defeat of Naraku; he was a person Miroku had never hoped to see again. Miroku quickly rerouted his course to Kaede's hut where Inuyasha and Kagome were staying. He was out of breath when he got there. "Inuyasha…" he gasped.

"I know." Inuyasha replied before Miroku could finish. "I could smell Sesshomaru's foul stench a mile away form here."

"You go stall him Inuyasha. I'll fetch Sango and Haruko." Miroku ordered.

"Right." Inuyasha agreed.

Kagome followed Inuyasha out to meet Sesshomaru. "Don't you think your jumping to conclusions? What if he's not here to fight?"

"Why else would he be here?" Inuyasha snarled.

At this point, Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha. "Hello brother! How kind of you to come out and greet me as such."

"Cut that crap Sesshomaru." Inuyasha demanded drawing the Tetsuiga. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Sheath your blade Inuyasha. I have no desire to kill you. Not yet at least." Sesshomaru said coolly. "I think I have something you might want."

Inuyasha smirked. "Oh really? Funny last time I checked, it was me who had something that you wanted to get your filthy paws on."

"Insult me again half-breed, and I might reconsider my policy on killing you. Besides, I now posses a blade even finer than the Tetsuiga" Sesshomaru warned him.

"Whatever. What is this ever-so-precious item? What could you possibly have that I want?" Inuyasha asked, sheathing his sword.

"I suppose you wouldn't want him as much as that demon slayer you travel with. I have the boy, Kohaku." Sesshomaru informed him.

"Bullshit. Where is he?" Inuyasha asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" As if on cue Jaken, Rin, and Kohaku came jogging up. "You must move so quickly Lord Sesshomaru! Rin and I cannot keep up."

Sango, who had arrived by this time, refused to believe what her eyes were telling her. Kohaku had died, and even though he had been brought back, the Shikon shard was what kept him alive, and they now had the entire jewel in their possession. She had seen it herself. This couldn't be Kohaku. It just couldn't.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome asked nervously. "Did you bring Kohaku back with the Tensiega?"

"What do you think?" The demon Lord replied.

Meanwhile, seeing his sister had helped spark Kohaku's memory. "Sango?" he wondered out loud.

Sango suddenly threw her arms around Kohaku's neck. "It is you!" she cried. She looked up at Sesshomaru. "Thank you Sesshomaru. Thank you so much."

"I did not so it out of my free will. Let us leave now." Sesshomaru turned to leave and Jaken dutifully followed. Kohaku managed to struggle out of his sister's vice-like grip to say a few final words to Rin.

"Thanks for brining me back. Would it not be for you I'd still be lying dead in that ditch."

"Honestly, it was my pleasure. It was Lord Sesshomaru who actually did it after all." Rin explained.

"True, but he wouldn't have done it to begin with without your persuasion, would he not?" Kohaku asked.

"I guess so." Rin said as she smiled sheepishly.

"Come back and visit us sometime." Kohaku requested.

"I'll try. Lord Sesshomaru likes to see his brother as little as is humanly possible. Or demonly possible in this case."

"I think you can convince him. Seems he's soft for you." Kohaku told her with a wink.

"Maybe." Rin gave him a quick hug. "It was nice to see you again Kohaku."

"Nice to see you too." Kohaku called after her as she left, struggling to catch up with Sesshomaru.

A moments silence lingered after Rin left, until that is, Miroku broke it. "So…" he began. "Who's your lady-friend?" he asked with a sly grin.

"It's nothing like that. Her name is Rin." Kohaku stubbornly replied. "What's it to you?"

"Touchy aren't we?" Miroku held up his hands in defense. "It was supposed to be a compliment."

"It doesn't matter. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend's sis?" Kohaku asked of Sango.

"Of course. This is Kagome. She is a priestess." Sango said, taking Kagome forward.

"Pleased to meet you." Kohaku greeted her, shaking her hand.

"Likewise."

"He is Inuyasha." Sango continued, pointing out Inuyasha. "He is half-demon, but a kind enough person when he's in the mood."

"Feh."

"And I'm Miroku." Miroku finished, taking it upon himself to be introduced. "I'm your brother-in-law."

"You're married? To my sister?" Kohaku asked.

"Something wrong?" Miroku responded with his own question.

"No. I just never thought Sango would end up getting married." Kohaku explained.

"Yeah, neither did I." Miroku admitted. "Your niece is back at our home."

"My _niece?_" Kohaku questioned, bewildered at the changes that took place while he was under Naraku's power. "I have a _niece?"_

"Indeed. Thanks to me." Miroku stated proudly.

"Lovely." Kohaku muttered snidely, less than pleased at the fact this man that he hadn't ever met had knocked up his sister.

"Come with us." Miroku invited Kohaku to come with him and Sango back to their residence. "You still must meet Shippo."

**A/N: **Just so you readers are aware, I know this chapter may be less than fantastic. I don't believe I'm good at writing Sesshomaru or Rin's characters, but it was necessary to add them in to bring Kohaku into the story, so bear with me. Thanks for reading, I may post review responses along with the next chapter, though it may be long in coming, as mid-term exams are looming.


	11. The Pros and Cons of Freeing A Slave

As promised, here are the ever so popular…

**Review Responses**

**Itsa Mia: **So would have mine. I don't think I'll be having a niece any time soon though (considering my brother hasn't had a date on his pathetic eighteen years on this planet). In fact, I'll probably end up having my own daughter sooner than I have a niece.

**Peine: **Why thank you! I wouldn't exactly call them precious (mostly because I'm a dude) but I'm glad you like them. And I've had a lot of practice writing Sango and Miroku, so I'm glad it has paid off! And can you blame Kohaku? I'd probably wring the neck of the father of my sister's child had I found out under those circumstances.

**Demon Exterminator Barbie: **A five paragraph essay? Oh how do you manage? Incase you can't tell I'm being sarcastic. I don't know what year you are, but I'm a junior in high school. Try thirty multiple choice problems and three essays in English! My English teacher is a nice woman, but she gives so much work! I'd rather perform the twelve labors of Hercules! The only day I have three exams though is Thursday, so I guess both our exams even out to the same level of difficulty/work. I hope you did well!

**Kiwi Wings: **Nope. Kohaku is worse with names than I am. I've got to stop waking up in bed with girls I don't know. Just kidding! But seriously, I'm terrible with names.

**Bubbles: **Thanks for the compliment! I always think I've been on okay writer, but nothing special. As for the reunion between Miroku and Sango, I thought it was a bit understated…but what do I know? I can't even read this story objectively since I'm the author and all.

**Itsa Mia: **I'm crazy about annoying little kids! I have three of them for cousins after all.

**Princess Stephanie: **Yeah, Rin can always manage to annoy Sesshomaru to do her bidding! And of course Kagome and Inuyasha will take forever to hook up! Kagome is a ditz and Inuyasha is as stupid as they come!

**What's A Good Name:** Really? I never really understood the knuckle counting. Oh well. I'll make sure to get it right next time.

**Chapter Ten: **Pros and Cons of Freeing a Slave

Miroku was quickly beginning to find the bad sides of Kohaku's revival and return. For starters, since he lived with Sango and himself, he and his wife never had any time alone. It was hard enough with a daughter, but now that Miroku's brother-in-law was shacking up with them, the three-room hut wasn't quite accommodating enough for all four. Also, Kohaku was constantly asking questions about his past, half of which it was up to Miroku to answer. Miroku didn't blame him for this, like it was his fault Naraku erased his memories, but it was beginning to feel like explaining death to a small child. The only subject Kohaku had not come across was his mother and father, which Miroku assumed was for the best. Neither he nor Sango wanted to be the one to tell him he killed his own father and the cream of the Demon Extermination Corps. On the positive side, Kohaku was excellent with Haruko, taking a bit of weight of Miroku and Sango's shoulders. In addition, Kohaku had begun to see Miroku as an actual brother, opposed to family that was forced upon him. Right now however, neither Kohaku nor Haruko was around. Miroku always the opportunist, decided to capitalize off this rare chance.

"Hey." he greeted Sango, embracing her by the waist from behind. "Where are the other two?"

"They went with Inuyasha and Kagome to the well, to see Kagome off." Sango replied.

"_Damn". _Miroku cursed silently. _"Not enough time to make anything of it."_ Of course that didn't mean Miroku wouldn't try to make anything of it."Again? Is it just me or does he see Kagome off every time she goes home?"

Sango smiled broadly. "I believe he does. Looks like somebody has a bit of a crush."

"You think so?" Miroku asked. "A little too old for him Kagome is, don't you think?"

"Of course, but Kohaku is smart enough to figure that out. Not to mention Inuyasha would tear him limb from limb." Sango added.

"I can't say I blame him. But forget about that. Seeing that we're here alone…" Miroku began.

"No. What if they walk in on us?" Sango brought up.

Damn. Was he that predictable? "Then let's go somewhere else! A man like me can only go so long without it! Besides, you know you want to." Miroku whispered huskily into her ear.

"I know, but I don't want to soil the eyes of our daughter or my brother. We'll have other opportunities you know." Sango scolded him. "And we can't leave; we don't want Kohaku and Haruko to wonder when they get back."

"Haruko is not old enough to figure that out!" Miroku continued. "When exactly will we have other opportunities?"

"If she takes after her father she'll figure it out." Sango remarked snidely.

"Then aren't you glad we had a daughter? And when will we have other opportunities?" Miroku repeated.

"I don't know but I'm sure they'll come up." Sango explained.

"Alas, you are too cruel. How could you bring such a fate upon your own husband, who's been nothing but good to you?" Miroku said dramatically, putting a hand over his heart.

"Are you joking? What about the hundreds of women you've asked to bear your child?" Sango reminded him. "That doesn't qualify as being good to your wife, thank you very much."

"Ah, but dear Sango, that was long before we were engaged to be married." Miroku objected.

"So? I was still in love with you!" Sango argued back.

"Then you should have said something."

"As if it wasn't obvious! You should've just listened to Kagome." Sango stated.

"Well, you always denied you loved me."

"Be that as it may, was it not clear I was lying?"

"It was." Miroku said with a grin. "But I'm beginning to think you were telling the truth. If you loved me, you'd let me."

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic." Sango lamented, rolling her eyes.

"If that's how you're going to be, I'll have to make you." Miroku threatened.

"You wouldn't so dare!" Sango replied defiantly.

"Just watch me!" Miroku said, picking her up the same way he did when they got married.

"Put me down this instant!" Sango tried to yell through her laughter. She wasn't exactly struggling to get out of his arms either.

Miroku dropped her…right onto the futon. "As my lady wishes."

"Miroku honestly…" Sango didn't get to finish as Miroku took his place on top of her.

At that moment, Haruko and Kohaku were returning home from their journey to the well. They happened to be greeted by a very disturbing scene. Kohaku, feeling it was his duty as her uncle instantly covered Haruko's virgin eyes. _"This is so not for young viewers."_

"What's happening? I wanna see!" Haruko complained.

"No you don't." Kohaku assured her.

Haruko's complaint and Kohaku's objection were loud enough to inform the two adults of the arrival of the two younger. "Kohaku!" Sango shrieked in surprise, being rather loud herself. "Haruko? When did you two get back?"

"Nothing. Never. We were just leaving." Kohaku answered all befuddled as he dragged his niece away from the scene of the crime.

"You don't have to." Sango added.

Kohaku took this the wrong way and denied the offer. "No, we didn't mean to interrupt any…err…thing you two might be doing. And we definitely don't want to see."

"That's a lie! I want to see! What's going on? Mommy, make Kohaku stop!" Haruko continued to wail.

Kohaku and Haruko were already out of the picture, almost to Kaede's. Sango gave Miroku a frosty glare. "I told you something like that would happen!"

"Well it wouldn't have, had you not delayed me so long?" Miroku argued as he barred the door to their house with both Harikotsu and his staff. "There. That should fix our little problem."

Sango could not believe Miroku's persistence. "If you think I'm going to have sex with you after what just happened, you are stupider than I thought!"

"You say that as if you weren't good and ready ninety seconds ago."

Sango had no clever comeback this time. "Fine, you win."

**A/N: **Ending it here. I don't do lemons. If you're really as sick minded as to want a lemon, go watch some porn. I may be almost as perverted as Miroku, but even I have my limits. Here's a readers poll. How many more chapters do you think I should have in this story? Review with your opinion, because to be frank, I'm running out of ideas.


	12. Raided!

**A/N: **It looks like from the reviews that I got there will be at least fifteen more chapters. I'm glad what readers I have like this story so much, but I wish I had more reviews. Oh well, don't review if you really don't feel like it. As long as I know somebody is reading this, I'll keep writing it. It's my favorite one to write, so even if I don't know anyone is reading it I may continue.

**Chapter Eleven: **Raided!

Haruko was in the fringe of the forest, helping Kaede by gathering some herbs that the elderly priestess had asked for. Kaede was getting on in age, and since Kagome and Inuyasha were in Kagome's world and Miroku and Sango were "busy" according to Kohaku (he didn't care to mention what they were busy doing) Kaede had asked a bored Haruko to go gather them. Luckily, the bright girl could already read, and therefore had a list of what herbs she needed. Myoga had come along to help identify the herbs, and Kirara was there for protection.

"Over there Haruko! That green plant is what you're looking for. Holy basil." Myoga pointed out.

"They're all green Grandpa Myoga! Which one?" Haruko asked.

"That one right there." Myoga pointed. "With the serrated leaves."

"This one?" Haruko asked the flea, picking a stalk of the correct herb.

"Indeed." Myoga confirmed.

"Oh look! Flowers!" Haruko exclaimed, spotting a patch of forget-me-nots near a large oak. She decided to pick a few, since Haruko found them very pretty. Suddenly, Kirara began to growl and her fur bristled. "What's wrong Kirara?" Kirara transformed into her larger form, picking up Haruko in her teeth and swiftly jumping aside. Before Haruko could even process what was going on, a bull demon charged through the foliage and rammed its horns into the oak Haruko had been close two not two seconds earlier.

"The Shikon Jewel. It is here, yes?" The bull growled.

Haruko didn't know how to answer that though. She didn't even know what this Shikon Jewel was. What Haruko did know how to do, was run. Haruko turned tail and took off for the village, the bull demon in hot pursuit. Kirara turned around to face the bull demon, holding it off long enough so that Haruko reached Miroku and Sango's hut. "Mommy! Dad!" she shouted. Haruko was quite worried. Miroku had told her many times that he and her mother found most demons easy to defeat, that it had even been Sango's profession before she had met Miroku. But, young and impressionable as Haruko was, she held a fair amount of doubt at these stories. She had never seen either of her parents in action, and demons were never easy creatures to handle. They, were, stronger, faster, smarter, and had more endurance than humans. Depending on the breed, they even had super senses. How were mere humans supposed to defeat such superior beings?

Miroku had felt the demons aura long before Haruko had come running to warn them. Haruko burst through the door, panting from short of breath. "There's a demon is the forest!"

"Thought so." Miroku remarked. "What kind of demon?"

"A bull demon!" Haruko replied. "It wants a Shikon Jewel."

Sango scowled. "I thought this was taking too long to happen."

"What's a Shikon Jewel?" Haruko inquired.

"We'll explain later." Miroku said as he picked up his staff. "Let's go Sango."

"Right." Sango agreed, taking her giant boomerang, Hirakotsu down from where it hung on the wall.

When Sango and Miroku went outside, sure enough the demon stood over a trembling villager, demanding to know the location of the jewel. "Where is the Shikon?" the demon snarled.

Miroku and Sango both knew the Shikon Jewel was safe in Kagome's time, but neither of them suspected that would convince the demon to let the village alone. "Not here." Miroku answered for the villager, confronting the demon. "The Jewel is somewhere where scum like you can't touch it. I suggest you leave, that is unless you desire the grave."

"Ho, ho, ho! You dare threaten me monk?" the demon laughed. "I'll ask once more, where do you store the Shikon?"

"It's not here. Leave now!" Miroku demanded.

"Lies! I'll level this village if that's what it takes to find the Jewel! I'll destroy anyone who tries to deter me! Which at the moment is you, monk." The bull demon charged at Miroku, but he simply side-stepped and dealt the demon a blow with his weapon, creating a gash along the bull's flank. The demon turned to charge again, but before it could mount a second attack, the Hirakotsu split it in two horizontally, killing it instantly.

Sango neatly caught the over-sized boomerang as it returned to her. "Just a small fry. I suspected as much." she smirked.

Haruko was quite shocked. Her mother and father had taken care of the fearsome bull like it was nothing. "Wow! Did you see that Grandpa Myoga! That was amazing."

"I would expect no less from those two. They have battled many demons much stronger than that one." Myoga explained.

"I guess we ought to dispose of the carcass, shouldn't we?" Miroku asked, wishing he still had his wind tunnel. "Looks like we'll be having beef tonight."

"Indeed. This bull alone could feed all four of us for several months." Sango estimated, observing the bull's size.

Kohaku arrived at the scene with his chain-sickle ready, looking slightly disappointed that the beast had already been beaten. "Did I miss the action?"

"Yeah!" Haruko answered him. "You should've seen Mom and Dad! They were incredible!"

"I told you sweetie, our life's work used to be exorcising demons." Miroku reminded her, now having proof that his stories were true. His mood quickly changed from smug to concerned though. "I suppose this demon knew from the rumors that the Shikon Jewel had been recovered. I wouldn't be surprised if raids on the village begin to be a regular happening."

"We'll have to make our wish then." Kohaku deduced, having been told the lore of the Shikon No Tama since his revival.

"It's not that simple bro." Miroku began.

"He's right." Sango added. "How are you supposed to make a selfless wish? A selfless wish is pretty much and oxymoron."

"What are you guys talking about?" Haruko asked, perplexed.

"Let's go to Lady Kaede's and have some tea." Myoga suggested. "This will be difficult to explain to a child."

"Indeed. We should also discuss how to handle the jewel with Kaede. She may know of a loophole that we don't" Sango added.

**A/N: **Sorry it took me a while to post this chapter, but I procrastinated for a while, and finals week got in the way. Hope you enjoyed it. I think I might start putting review responses in every chapter. What do you guys think?


	13. Dealing With the Shikon

**A/N: **I didn't exactly get many reviews, but since I do feel that may faithful reviewers do deserve to be rewarded for the time they take out of their day to help me out I figured I better give some…

**Review Responses**

**Itsa Mia: **I'm not exactly sure what is was that made you smile, but I'm glad something in my story made you happy!

**Kouga's #1 Fan: **Well, here you are!

**Demon Exterminator Barbie: **So what if I spelled it wrong? Nobody's perfect. And I actually did pretty well. It's nice to know _someone_ cares. And what would you do with a 200 kilo cow carcass?

**Chapter Twelve: **Dealing With the Shikon

"Ye are quite right indeed. Quite a predicament we are in considering the sacred Shikon Jewel." Kaede agreed.

"A child could have told us that you old fogy." Miroku mumbled under his breath. Sango elbowed him in the stomach none-too-gently at his rude remark, though she doubted Kaede had heard it.

"There is always the option of letting the Shikon Jewel remain in this world and have Kagome protect and guard it." Kaede offered.

"No, that's no good." Miroku objected. "Kagome is not yet in tune enough with her priestly powers. In addition, she must often return to her time to finish this "skool" she often talks about."

"What about if we wish for something really benign? If we wish for something small and insignificant, it will be of no benefit to us. That's selfless." Shippo concluded.

"I'm not sure." Sango replied. "The jewel is an evil object; I bet every wish you can make has a price. Like Inuyasha becoming a full demon. He would gain extreme, unstoppable power, but would kill anyone he comes across, friend or foe."

"Oy!" The five at Kaede heard a call from outside that sounded like it belonged to Inuyasha. "We're back! Miss us?"

"Not particularly." Miroku responded rather impudently.

"Did we miss anything while we were away?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Actually you did. A demon attacked the village, but Mommy defeated it easy." Haruko answered the young priestess's question.

"We are now discussing what to do about the jewel, how to dispose of it." Kaede explained. "I believe we have quite a big problem on out hands, yes?"

"A child could of told us that, you old fogy!" Inuyasha repeated Miroku's previous statement, however not tactful enough to keep it to himself."

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome commanded, quickly turning back to the others and there conversation. "I agree completely. Have you considered burning it again, like Kikyo did? We know that the jewel can be destroyed by fire, and then none of us would have to deal with it."

"But then the jewel will just run through its entire cycle again. It will return in someone else's body years from now, and everything we worked so hard for will be for naught." Sango reminded Kagome.

"What do you care Sango? You'll be dead by then. Only Shippo and I will still be alive then." Inuyasha said.

Miroku snorted. "You really are a moron. That's not the point; it's a matter of general principles."

"What did you call me monk?" Inuyasha growled.

"Are you deaf _and_ stupid? I called you a moron. M-o-r-o-n. Get it now?" Miroku sneered; too annoyed by their problem with the jewel to care what else he may have been getting himself into.

"Why I oughta-"

"Stop it both of you!" Kagome shouted, getting between them. "You are like boys with toys!"

"Just try it you filthy dog! You know I'll kick your skinny little butt!" Miroku challenged.

"Skinny? I ain't skinny you perverted excuse for a monk. I'm lean and it's all muscle! More than you could ever hope to have! You're all talk without your wind tunnel!" Inuyasha declared.

"Come on guys, you're really starting to-" Sango began, but was cut off by Miroku.

"If you think you're so hot, why don't you test that theory? And perverted I may be, but at least I didn't take four years to choose between a hottie like Kagome and a less than beautiful dead woman!"

"Yeah, well she's dead now, and I killed her. I bet you still grope every woman in sight when Sango's got her back turned." Inuyasha shot back. "And who do you think you are calling Kagome a hottie?"

"I don't know why you even bother." Shippo said to the two women of the group.

"It's supposed to be a compliment jackass! Since when am I not allowed to compliment a beautiful woman?"

"Since Kagome became mine!"

"SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT YOU DUMB CANINE!" Kagome yelled over the incredible din Inuyasha and Miroku were making.

Sango struck Miroku across the face with all the force she had at the same time Kagome shouted her first "sit". "Shut up you imbecile! And do not use such crude language around our daughter!"

The punishment dolled out by Sango and Kagome was sufficient to shut up the two men, but a slightly awkward silence lasted for about 10 seconds afterwards. That is, until Miroku broke it with a thought. "Hey. I just had an idea." Miroku remarked.

"Feh. Coming from you its probably bullsh-" Inuyasha started to say.

"Sit you tactless brute! We have young ears in the room!" Kagome reminded, the poor half-breed, burying his face in the soil once again. "Please continue Miroku."

"Why don't we wish for the jewel to be destroyed? That way it won't bring harm to another innocent soul again. That's about as selfless as any wish can get, don't you think?"

Kagome and Kaede looked up and stroked their chins in a thoughtful manner. "Well…" Kagome started. "I suppose that might work. But it is still a little selfish. We don't want it to harm any if us either."

"I know." Miroku admitted. "But seeing as we don't have a better idea…"

"It's too risky." Inuyasha said. "I say we just let the jewel be. We're strong enough to protect it."

"I disagree." Sango replied. "What if Sesshomaru comes along? He could defeat us."

"Are you kidding? One blow of the Wind Scar would take him out no problem!" Inuyasha declared proudly. "Besides, Sesshomaru has no interest in the Shikon Jewel."

"Ye may be correct. But methinks there must be a demon even stronger than Lord Sesshomaru somewhere in the land, who does desire the Shikon Jewel." Kaede protested.

"I don't!" Inuyasha was not slow to again voice his opinion.

"Kaede is right Inuyasha." Sango said. "We cannot take any chances that there is someone or something out there stronger than we are."

"I agree. The safest thing to do is to dispose of the jewel as soon as possible." Kagome added.

"Feh. Fine. I supposed you do have your points. But if this wish thing comes back to bite us in the ass, I want it to be clear that I told you so." Inuyasha conceded.


	14. Wishful Thinking

**A/N: **Sorry I took a while updating, but I've been really sick, to the point that I've had to go to the hospital several time, and I didn't really know how to start it off. Also, nice job reviewing on the last chapter! That is the most reviews I've gotten on a single chapter for this story so far!

**Review Responses**

**I Love the Perverted Monk: **Glad you like it so much. I use spell check, but I don't proofread it completely so that's why there are some errors.

**Princess Stephanie: **Thanks! I really appreciate that!

**Itsa Mia: **I know. It took me along time to figure out what wish they should make on the jewel, but then I remembered an episode of Samurai Jack that I saw a long time ago, and I got the best idea! I love you too ;) I can always count on you to take a few minutes to review my story.

**Crazy little cheezer: **I hope you still like it up to this point.

**Peine: **I'm glad you found it so funny. I always shoot for a fair amount of comedy in my stories. And Inuyasha would fight with anyone. He is way too headstrong.

**Demon Exterminator Barbie: **How could you ever get sick of beef? I love beef! It is the finest of the flavors! Of course, I am a lot more carnivorous than most people. Good move on not making the comment on lean guys. I wouldn't really know how to reply to that. And thanks.

**Kouga's #1 Fan: **I noticed.

**Chapter 13: **Wishful Thinking

Five pairs of eyes intently watched the glowing gemstone that Kagome held in her right hand. "Who do you think should make the wish?" she asked.

"I can think of no purer soul than yours Lady Kagome. Why don't you make the wish?" Miroku suggested.

"Shouldn't Inuyasha? He's really the on who deserves the jewel." Kagome said. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No Kagome, Miroku is right, you make the wish." Inuyasha agreed.

"Okay." Kagome cupped the stone in her hands, took a deep breath, and closed here eyes. "This jewel is very beautiful and valuable, but when I look at it all I see is toil, suffering, and bloodshed. Countless demons and humans have lost their lives in pursuit of the sacred Shikon, and though many have been truly evil, many innocent people have also died for the sake of this rock. As long as the jewel remains on this earth, more souls will perish over its possession. This wretched gem will not take another innocent. I wish that the Shikon jewel be destroyed!"

As Kagome finished her speech, the jewel's glow changed from a dull sheen to a bright light. The blinding shine increased until every member of the group was engulfed in its brilliant blast. When the light finally faded, they all looked to Kagome's cupped hands, to see nothing where the jewel had been mere seconds before.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped open. "It's gone. We actually did it. We made a selfless wish."

Miroku turned to look at Sango to notice she had a smile on her face almost as big as when he had first returned. She looked back at him with tears of joy welling up in her eyes. She had avenged her father and her comrades, and now their souls would be appeased knowing that their goal of completing and purifying the Shikon jewel was complete. She suddenly pulled Miroku in by the collar and kissed him vigorously.

Haruko made a face and buried her face in Kohaku's tunic. "Eww! Kohaku! Mommy and Daddy are kissing! Icky!"

Kohaku grinned disarmingly at his niece. "You may think that's nasty now, but one day you'll find someone you want to kiss like that."

"No way! That's disgusting!" Haruko declared.

Kagome sighed wistfully at Sango and Miroku. She wished Inuyasha could show his affection that blatantly. Inuyasha noticed her sigh.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha pried. "Aren't you happy? You purified the jewel! It's over! Now you can go back to your time and finish school. And after that we can maybe live together, have a few pups…"

Kagome turned and looked at him funnily. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely. Isn't that what you want?"

"Do you want it?" Kagome asked.

"Of course. But if you don't-" Inuyasha began.

Kagome put her fingers to his lips. "Shut up you idiot! Of course I want that too!"

By now villagers were coming out of their huts, wondering what the bright flash was. "What happened, Lord Miroku?" a village girl asked Miroku.

"Why good lady, the priestess Kagome just purified the Shikon jewel." Miroku explained. A crowd began to gather together.

"Is what the good monk says true Lady Kagome?" a farmer asked.

"You bet." Inuyasha answered.

"Then our village is now safe from demon attacks! A celebration is in order!" the village's headman decreed.

"Yeah!" Shippo cheered jumping up and down. "We should definitely have a party! I second the motion!"

"Is that acceptable to you Inuyasha? It is you after all we have to thank." The headman said bowing briefly to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned to Haruko. "What'd you think kid? Should we have a party?"

"Yes!" the young girl replied enthusiastically.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What is it Rin?"

"Are we headed anywhere in particular? Before I knew we were searching for Naraku, but now it seems that we just wander around aimlessly." Rin replied.

"Why, do you have somewhere to go?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, I kind of wanted to go back to the village to visit Kohaku." Rin mumbled.

"How dare you make such a selfish request? Lord Sesshomaru has no desire to mingle with your human friends, nor his disgraceful half-brother!" Jaken interrupted.

Sesshomaru shot Jaken a glare. "I can answer for myself Jaken. But I agree on this issue." he finished, turning to Rin. "I would rather not be in the company of my little brother nor his companions."

"But can't I go Lord Sesshomaru? You and Lord Jaken don't even have to come!" Rin proposed.

"I suppose Ah-Un can take if you just _have_ to go, but tell me, why do you want to see that human whelp so badly?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin's cheeks turned a light pink. "Oh, I don't know, he is my friend and all…" Rin trailed off and began to mumble under her breath.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you are infatuated with the boy."

Rin's blush darkened. "I didn't say I was."

"But are you?" Sesshomaru inquired. Before Rin could respond, Sesshomaru cut her off. "Don't tell me, perhaps I would rather not know. But return within three days, otherwise Jaken and I will need to retrieve you."

"Oh thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed, latching on to Sesshomaru's leg. "I promise to be on my best behavior!"

"Very well, just be on your way before I change my mind." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes sir." Rin replied as she mounted Ah-Un. Sesshomaru watched Rin as she flew away on Ah-Un.

"Are you sure it was wise to let her go Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken croaked. "I am not so sure we want Rin lowering herself to the level of humans."

"Are you really that stupid Jaken? She is a human herself." Sesshomaru explained.

"I supposed, but being in the company of only us demons I believe she would have a better upbringing." Jaken countered.

"Are you questioning my authority Jaken?" Sesshomaru growled.

Jaken began to tremble in fear. "N-no my lord I just-"

Jaken was cut off as Sesshomaru stomped on his head. "Then don't ask questions."


	15. Miroku Plays Matchmaker

**Review Responses**

**Demon Exterminator Barbie: **Thanks. I love you too I guess. And don't worry about me being in the hospital. I was just having some surgery on my lung. That may sound like a big deal to you, but to a guy who was diagnosed with cancer almost two years ago it's really nothing. And I agree beef is definitely the finest of the flavors. Apple juice is nice too, but I personally prefer a cold beer.

**Itsa Mia: **I believe I already replied to your review, yes?

**Shippousangoffe: **I'm glad you like Kohaku/Rin. I think it is much better than Rin/Sesshomaru. Only perverts like that pair. Can you say pedophile? I mean, I'm a little perverted but even I have my limits.

**Piene: **Yeah, Inuyasha loves to fight. And I'm glad you like my Sesshomaru.

**Princess Stephanie:** Sorry to disappoint you but Inuyasha and Kagome have been together since like, Chapter 7. I like Jaken. If he wasn't there, who would be the victim of Sesshomaru's slapstick wrath? Yeah, and Sesshomaru doesn't seem to like Jaken at all.

**I Love the Perverted Monk: **Yeah, I post mostly everyone's review as long as it says more than you just like the story. I know some people just aren't good at saying what they especially liked or didn't like, but just saying you love my story doesn't give me a lot to work with.

**Chapter Fourteen: **Miroku Plays Matchmaker

Rin sat astride Ah-Un English style, and smiled as the wind blew across her face. "It will be _so _nice to see Kohaku again. Don't you agree Ah-Un?" Ah-Un bleated in what Rin hoped was agreement. "Remember I promised Lord Sesshomaru we'd be on our best behavior, so no eating anybody, okay?" Ah-Un bleated once more in what Rin really hoped was agreement. "Land there Ah-Un." Rin ordered as Kaede's village came into view. Rin spotted what appeared to be a huge tower of wood ascending into the sky hoping to find out what that was about when she landed.

* * *

At ground level, the villagers, with the help of Inuyasha's demonic strength were erecting a giant bonfire. The logs were stacked about ten meters high. Kagome had gone back to the future to get some gasoline, knowing her lighter fluid wouldn't do this fire any good. Shippo had gone off to the wolf demon tribes den to invite Koga on Kagome's request, despite Inuyasha's threats to beat the kitsune into next week, if he dare do what Kagome asked him to. Inuyasha wiped sweat off his brow with a huff of exhaustion as he climbed down the bonfire to retrieve more wood.

"You know Inuyasha, I'm not sure if it's wise to build that bonfire any higher." Miroku commented, looking up at the impressive display.

"Why not monk?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well for starters, it may fall if you build it to high. Second, soon the Lord will make us speak in tongues for attempting to build the Tower of Babel." Miroku answered.

"That's the stupidest reason I've ever heard!" Inuyasha snapped.

"You say that now, but don't come crying to me while we wait for a second Pentecost to happen. I won't be able to understand a word you're saying anyways." Miroku joked. Inuyasha feh-ed and went to retrieve more wood.

* * *

At the edge of the forest, Kohaku and Sango were hacking whole trees into more reasonable sized logs. Suddenly, Rin swept over them dismounting Ah-Un. Sango had to duck quickly to avoid decapitation. "Hi!" Rin greeted the two cheerfully as she landed.

"Hey Rin. Be careful next time. You almost took off my sisters head there!" Kohaku chuckled.

"Kohaku!" Rin shouted as she ran towards her friend. She hugged (more like tackled) him to the ground.

"Hey you two!" Miroku said, sweeping his wife up for a quick kiss. "Inuyasha says he needs more…wood." Miroku slowed his speech as he saw Kohaku and Rin on the ground. "Kohaku you dog! I didn't think you had that much game in you! Don't you think youtwo are a little to young to be doing that though? In front of my daughter no less!" Miroku gasped covering Haruko's eyes.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Get your head out of the gutter pervert." she drawled, handing Miroku a bundle of wood. "Of course they aren't doing that."

"Doing what?" Rin, Kohaku, and Haruko asked in unison.

"You'll understand when you're older." Sango and Miroku replied, they too in unison.

"Are you staying for the party Rin?" Miroku asked as he took the bundle of wood Sango handed him.

"There's a party?" Rin asked Kohaku excitedly, getting off Kohaku.

"Yeah, that's what the bonfire is for." Kohaku explained, dusting himself off.

"Oh, so that's what that is!" Rin sighed, now knowing what the tower was.

"Yeah." Miroku confirmed. "You should stay Rin. Kohaku will need a dancing partner after all." he finished with a wink at the young girl.

Kohaku began to blush profusely. "I dunno I'm not really all that good at dancing…"

Rin beamed. "That's okay! I can teach you! I learned how before my parents and brothers died."

Sango decided to join her husband's charade. "He's just being modest Rin. He can tear up the dance floor when the mood drives him."

"This is going to be so fun!" Rin squealed.

"So Rin, where is Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Jaken?" Kohaku asked, wanting to change the subject quite badly.

"Oh, they let me come by myself. They didn't want to come. Oh well too bad for them, they'll miss the party! Serves them right!"

"Hey, Kagome is coming back from her time soon; want to go meet her at the well?" Kohaku asked.

"Kagome is from a different time?" Rin asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it on the way there, you get going, and I'll catch up." Once Rin was out of earshot, Kohaku turned to his sister and brother-in-law. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you two? I can't dance worth salt! I'll embarrass both myself and Rin now thanks to you meddlers!" he hissed.

"Don't worry bro." Miroku advised. "Rin said she's willing to teach you. Besides, you've just never tried before. I'm sure you'll be fine. I can even give you some tips on how to charm her you know."

Kohaku's cheeks reddened again. "I d-don't know w-what y-you're talking about." the poor boy stammered.

"You should listen to Miroku on this one Kohaku. He's quite the charmer when he wants to be." Sango admitted. "How do you think he ever got under my skin?"

Kohaku responded in silence and jogged to catch up with Rin.

"Look Sango, I'm sure you'll be swamped with young men tonight at the celebration so do promise to save me the last dance." Miroku requested.

"Anything for you." Sango said, returning the kiss he had given her when he first came.

Miroku grinned and walked back towards the bonfire with the woodpile singing. "Matchmaker, matchmaker make me a match! Find me a find! Catch me a catch!"

* * *

Sango rolled her eyes at Miroku's antics. He had obviously been around Kagome a little too much if he was now trying to set up her brother with a girl they didn't exactly know very well. Kohaku seemed to like her fine though, so Sango figured she couldn't be bad. She did seem pretty sweet, and she was just a little girl after all!

At the Bone-Eating well, Kagome had just returned with a 5-gallon gas canister, hoping it would be enough. She had also brought a pack of butane logs just in case. When she climbed over the lip of the well, she was surprised to not find Shippo or Inuyasha but Kohaku and Rin instead. "Oh!" she said a small element of surprise evident in her voice. "Hello Kohaku, Hello Rin. Where are Shippo and Inuyasha?"

"They're back at the village, helping build the bonfire I suppose." Kohaku replied.

"I see. When did you get here Rin?" Kagome asked.

"About a half-hour ago. Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Jaken said I could come visit!" Rin explained.

"Oh that's nice. Why don't you go on back to the village? I need Kohaku to help me carry all this weight." Kagome fibbed, trying to get a chance to talk to Kohaku alone.

"I can help too!" Rin grinned, picking up several of the butane logs.

"No you shouldn't have to carry this heavy load, being Kohaku's girlfriend. That wouldn't be very chivalrous of him now, would it?" Kagome teased.

"**_Girlfriend_**?" Kohaku and Rin both exclaimed at the same time. They had heard Sango use the word referring to Kagome and Inuyasha. They both blushed and shifted their gaze to the ground. "Rin is not my girlfriend!" Kohaku denied Kagome's claim.

"Most certainly not!" Rin agreed with Kohaku shrilly.

"Aw come on you two. No need to shy about it." Kagome assured them. "Look at Sango and Miroku."

"You're no one to talk! What about you and Inuyasha!" Kohaku accused.

Now it was Kagome's turn to blush. "That's completely different."

"Sure whatever. Rin is not my girlfriend. End of discussion." Kohaku stated deftly, lifting the gas canister. "Let's carry your stuff back to the village."

Rin sighed to herself as she picked up the butane logs she had dropped when Kagome had called her and Kohaku boyfriend and girlfriend. _"Shoot. I thought maybe he liked me. Oh well, maybe I can change his mind tonight at the celebration."_

Kohaku was having similar thoughts _"Drat! I thought she liked me a little. Oh well, maybe I can make an impression at the dance tonight, if I manage not to look like a fool."_

**A/N: **I know that Kohaku is a several years older than Rin, but for the sake of the story, try to imagine they're closer in age. Besides, it's not nearly as bad as Rin/Sesshomaru pairings. I think they have more of a father/daughter relationship. I don't think Sesshomaru comes off as a pedophile either. A millennia old demon with a seven year old girl. Yuk! Also, I know the Pentecost and the Tower of Babel are biblical references and that Miroku being a Buddhist probably wouldn't believe in them. But I'm a Jew, so just deal with it.


	16. The SetUp

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter took a while. I didn't want the village celebration to sound skew (which it might've a little though anyway) and I needed to get a thousand words plus in without making it sound like I knew nothing about traditional Japanese celebrations, even though I do in fact know nothing about traditional Japanese celebrations. I'm a little insecure on this chapter, so reviews would be a big help if you fancy to gimme a little support. Or even if you want to confirm my uncertainty and tell me how awesomely bad it is. Or if you are some ancient Japanese customs buff that could give me some pointers for future reference. Or just don't review at all. I hate those amateur authors who beg for reviews, and don't want to sound like one. Or am I too late? Oh well, ramblings…

**Review Responses**

**Missymiss: **You think I'm a sweet person? That is nice to hear. Until now I thought my girlfriend (and a few other girls who are nut cases anyhow) were just humoring me. I'm glad that there is proof that I do in fact have a shred of humanity left in me :-P

**Demon Exterminator Barbie: **I know that I already responded to you, but did you know that I have a shirt that's dyed in Fire Rock Pale Ale? (A Hawaiian beer that's brewed on Kona) I'm actually wearing it right now. Or was. I'm actually shirtless now. Is it just me or is it like 12,000 degrees in this room?

**Shipposangoffe: **Kohaku is actually 11 (his father says so in Ep. 21 "Enter Sango, the Demon Slayer (don't ask me how I remember that)) and I think Rin is more like 7? I don't know, but since so many whack jobs just _loooove_ the Sesshomaru/Rin pairing I don't see why Kohaku/Rin would take any flak.

**Punk Rock Miko2: **Love your penname (even though it's almost an oxymoron)

**Chapter Fifteen: **The Set-Up

The crescent moon was high in the sky as countless villagers danced around the grand bonfire that burnt so bright it seemed almost day in the village. Miroku was sweeping a young girl into a dance, which would've peeved Sango, had she not been occupied dancing with the headman's son. Kohaku continued to eat his meal; boars had been roasted on the spit. Sure, he wanted to dance with Rin, but if he was going to make a fool of himself, it wouldn't be on an empty stomach. Rin had tried to instruct him in a few simple steps earlier in the day, but Kohaku wasn't good at that sort of thing. He had been trained to kill all his life, not do something as petty as dancing.

Rin, however had had several dances already, most of which had been with Shippo. Shippo had somehow in his relatively short life learned how to dance, and happened to be quite good at it, no matter what tune the troubadours chose to play. He was at the moment entertaining the young girl with his shape shifting abilities, first making himself into a perfect effigy of Sesshomaru, then a bumbling likeness of Jaken. Shippo excused himself from Rin to go fetch a drink and sat himself down next to Kohaku. "So," Shippo began taking a long draught of his beverage. "What do you think of our young lady Rin, eh?"

"What do you mean by that? I like Rin. She's my friend, I'm the reason she wanted to visit in the first place." Kohaku answered.

"I know, but what do you think of her? She quite loves to dance you know, and she looked rather disappointed when she told me you hadn't pleasured her with a single one. You should, she did go through a bit of trouble to show you how." Shippo continued to drawl.

Kohaku wondered if Rin had simply told Shippo all this, but figured it wasn't all that important. "I don't like to dance, I don't even know how, though she did try to show me. I don't want to make a fool of myself." Kohaku explained.

"Why? Do you _like _her?" Shippo teased.

"I never said that." Kohaku snapped.

"I don't hear you denying it."

"I don't like her _that way_." Kohaku confirmed.

"Shame." Shippo said. "She'll be awfully disappointed to hear that."

"Why? Does she like me?" Kohaku asked, sounding a bit more excited than he had meant to.

A sly, Miroku-ish grin began to spread across Shippo's face. "Why so interested all of a sudden? I thought you didn't like her."

"Don't change the subject. Are you saying she likes me?" Kohaku demanded.

"Are you still saying you don't?" Shippo countered.

Kohaku harrumphed. "Even if you didn't like her, wouldn't you be interested if you heard a pretty girl had it for you?"

"Ah, so you think she's pretty. Now we're making some progress. Go ahead, put down your plate and have a dance with Rin." Shippo encouraged.

"I told you, I don't know how." Kohaku persisted.

"Then dance your own kind of dance! Start a new trend!" Shippo suggested.

"I've had a lot of boar, I really don't want to regurgitate-"

"Quit making excuses and dance with the poor girl before she begins to think you're a lost cause!" Shippo practically demanded, swiping Kohaku's plate. "And you aren't having another bite until you've danced with her and liked it!"

Rin, who had been on her feet since the sun set sat tiredly next to Haruko with her own serving of pork. "Hi!" Haruko greeted the older girl.

"Hello. Have I met you already?" Rin asked.

"Nope! I'm Haruko. I'm Kohaku's niece." she explained.

"I'm Rin. I know Kohaku from several years ago. He helped me escape from a pack of demons." Rin replied.

"Oh? You know I think Uncle Kohaku likes you." Haruko said, also with her father's trademarked smirk.

"Of course he does. We're friends." Rin responded, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, I mean he _really _likes you. Like you know?" Haruko explained wrapping together her middle and index fingers. "Are you his girlfriend?"

Rin blushed several shades or red at the thought and turned her head away quickly. "No! Absolutely not! Whatever gave you that idea?"

"My daddy says that he can see it coming from a mile away." Haruko giggled. "You may not be his girlfriend, but do you like him?"

Rin blushed yet another color. "Oh I dunno…"

"I bet you do! He did save you from demons after all! I'd fall in love with a boy who saved my life!" Haruko laughed.

Rin gave her a perplexed look. "Do you even like boys yet?"

"Not yet, but if one saved my life I bet I would. My mommy and daddy say that's how Auntie Kagome and Uncle Inuyasha fell in love." Haruko explained.

"Well, I dunno if he really saved my _life_." Rin continued. "I bet the demons would've attacked me if he hadn't been with me though."

"So theoretically he saved your life. What's the difference?" Haruko asked.

"Point taken." Rin was silent for a moment. "You know, you are quite smart for such a young girl."

Haruko giggled. "Mom said I got that from my daddy! But you said I'm smart, so if that's true, you _do _like my uncle! Dance with him! I don't think he's anymore shy than you are."

"Who said I was shy?" Rin clucked, trying to sound offended.

"The fact that your face bears a striking resemblance to a tomato is a hint" Rin tried her best to drain some of the color from her face. "I think he's coming over this way in fact." Haruko advised. Rin looked up to see Kohaku was definitely headed in her direction and her blush renewed itself. Haruko rose. "Well, no need for me to be in the way of you two. Knock him dead girlfriend. So long." Haruko gave Rin a wink and sauntered off.

**A/N: **Children are evil, aren't they?


	17. Painful Memories

**A/N: **Hello faithful readers. I would just like to take this opportunity to apologize for the extreme OOC-ness of Haruko. It's really hard to make an original character OOC, but I found a way. When I read it over, I realized Haruko sounded more like a teenager than a three or four year-old girl. I might make some alterations to that chapter, it was so atrocious. But to try and make up for it, I made this chapter almost twice as long as usual, and added some shrewd sexual tension, which seems to be what I'm good at, considering the booming popularity of _Jealousy._

**Review Responses**

**Princess Stephanie: **That's true. I just didn't really think about, but if I had I don't know if I'd have known what to say anyway.

**Punk Rock Miko 2: **I'm glad you liked that chapter. I didn't think I did a very good job /

**Missy Miss: **Wow…I'm not sure I know what to say to that…I'm flattered.

**Chapter Sixteen: **Painful Memories

Kohaku and Rin sat together relatively close to the bonfire, which was slowly but steadily dying out. Kohaku and Rin also sat relatively close to each other. Okay, more than relatively close. If they were any closer, they would be fused into each others bodies. "Thanks for dancing with me Kohaku. I know you didn't really want to." Rin thanked him.

"It was nothing, really." Kohaku lied. It was far from nothing. His stomach must've turned six times, just to summon up the courage to ask. It was also probably the most embarrassing experience of his life, as he didn't think he was very good.

"You were pretty good. I didn't know you could learn how to dance so quickly!" Rin commended him.

A light blush lit Kohaku's face, similar to the one his sister would bear when Miroku showed subtle and sweet, yet very public displays of affection. "Thanks. I don't think I was that good to be honest, but hey, maybe I just had an awesome teacher." he joked.

"Aw thank you!" Rin fawned. "You are so sweet."

Kohaku's blush deepened. "I try."

"You succeed." Rin assured him, resting her head on his shoulder, making Kohaku turn yet another, darker shade of red. Rin noticed. "You don't mind, do you? It's getting cold."

"I don't mind at all. It is getting chilly." Kohaku agreed.

* * *

Most of the villagers had left for the shelter and if they were well enough off, the warm beds of their homes. Inuyasha, Kagome and the rest of the team of former travelers were still wide awake though. They wouldn't miss this for the world. Little Haruko was tired out though, and fell asleep on her Auntie Kagome's lap. "Aren't they cute together?" the afore mentioned aunt commented.

"You think everyone looks cute together!" Inuyasha sneered.

"Well, she's usually right." Sango defended her friend with a yawn. She was getting awfully tired herself, but she didn't want to miss any romantic interaction that may take place between her brother and Rin, so she just decided to cuddle up closer to her husband, and if she happened to fall asleep, well then fie on her!

Shippo nudged Miroku in the ribs. "He takes after his old' brothers-in-law don't he?" Shippo remarked, referring to himself and Miroku.

"I hear that!" Miroku chuckled giving the kit something Kagome had showed him some time ago called a "high-five".

"What're you talking about runt? I don't see you with a girl." Inuyasha remarked snidely.

"I'm still young." Shippo reminded him "Give me time."

* * *

Rin sighed tiredly as she leaned further into Kohaku. "I'm tired. I need sleep."

"Well we ought to get you to bed, shouldn't we?" Kohaku asked.

"Too tired to move." Rin mumbled back.

"Then you'll besleeping on the ground." Kohaku warned her.

"I find you much more comfortable." Rin said.

"Well, that's tough, because I'm going to get up soon enough." Kohaku threatened.

"No you won't."

"I won't?"

"Nope." said Rin, latching onto Kohaku's tunic. "You're staying right here, as long as I have something to say about it."

"Rin, this isn't funny. Let go of me." Kohaku demanded.

"Never." Rin replied sticking her tongue back out at him.

"You know, I could make you release your hold on me at any second." Kohaku brought up. "I'm stronger."

"That's true, but do you really want to?" Rin inquired.

"Why wouldn't I?"

In response, Rin leaned up and gave Kohaku a kiss on the cheek. Kohaku grumbled. Fine, ten more minutes."

"I love you." Rin said sickly sweet, not completely joking.

"I love you too." Kohaku sighed.

* * *

Kagome laughed lightly at what had transpired. "She's like a miniature tease."

"Indeed. I'm not sure Kohaku _minds _either." Miroku concurred.

"Figures. His sister never did." Inuyasha added, joining the conversation, and gesturing towards the now sleeping Sango.

"What do you mean by that?" Miroku asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Oh come of it Miroku. You are probably the flakiest boyfriend someone could ever manage to hook up with, but Sango put up with more groping, flirting, and sex propositions that anyone should. Any other girl would've dumped you long ago." Inuyasha explained.

"That's not true!" Kagome protested in her friend's defense. "I say he's gotten much, much better over the years, and while that isn't an excuse for his previous…"questionable" behavior, Miroku can be very sweet and loving when he wants to be."

"Yeah, about 5 of the time." Inuyasha snickered.

"You have no idea how sweet he can be, nor how often!" Kagome continued to object.

"_Uh-oh."_ Miroku thought. He had a sneaking suspicion of where Kagome was going with this. He thought it would be wise to stop the argument. "Lady Kagome, as much as I appreciate your faith in my honor you don't-"

Inuyasha cut him off. "And how would you know when I wouldn't eh?"

"Because!" Kagome yelled, her eyes beginning to brim with tears. "Because you were always off with Kikyo! Miroku may have been a bit of a lecher, but her never snuck off to see other women when he though Sango was asleep!"

"Kagome, don't. I'm not worth it." Miroku said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"And what the hell does Kikyo have to do with this?" Inuyasha bellowed.

"You think I didn't notice _every single time_ you abandoned us to declare your everlasting love to a dead woman! A woman who wanted you to _die!_ A woman who didn't accept you for what you were, while I was alive, I wanted to spend our lives together, I accepted you,and I waited, seemingly futilely, for you to accept her death and realize that I loved you more than anyone else could! Miroku was there for me every time! He always offered me a shoulder to cry on! He always listened to me and told me things would be all right! He was there for me more than you ever were!" Kagome continued to shout, the tears flowing freely now.

Inuyasha scowled and turned to Miroku. "You knew about all this and didn't tell me?"

"As if you would've cared!" Miroku snapped, now mad at Inuyasha himself, not for insulting him but for making Kagome cry yet again. "You always said, she was just your shard detector and nothing more! You are lucky Kagome was so hopelessly in love with you, because there are many men who would've taken Kagome without a second thought if they learned she loved him!"

"And how do you know that!" Inuyasha challenged.

"Have you knot holes for eyes? Look at how beautiful this girl is! She is kind and sweet and polite and intelligent and pure and faithful beyond words!" Miroku declared. "And I happen to know other men would take her because I am one of them!"

"How would you dare to impose on Kagome like that? I don't suppose you took advantage of her vulnerability during any of these pity parties? But what wouldn't you, considering you love her like you say!" Inuyasha growled.

"Sit!" Kagome demanded, bringing Inuyasha's face to the ground. "He didn't impose on me; I came to him if you must know! And Miroku is much too decent to ever do anything like that to me, no matter how vulnerable I may have been! I'm going home!" A furious Kagome turned heel and left. "Sit!" she uttered the command again to prevent Inuyasha from following. Miroku however took off after her, for she could do nothing to stop him from trying.

"Kagome, please don't over-react. I don't wish to be the cause if such an argument! You know how touchy Inuyasha gets when it come to Kikyo, and her recent re-passing must make it even-" Miroku was cut off to feel Kagome's lips on his. Several seconds of stunned silence followed once Kagome broke away. "What was that for?" Miroku finally managed to say.

"Just think of it as my thanks. And my apology. Don't feel guilty about this. None of it is your fault. It's Inuyasha's." She threw her arms around Miroku's neck and hugged him tightly. "I often wish I would have fallen for you instead of that stupid dog!"

Miroku hugged back. "No offence Lady Kagome, but I think it's for the better you didn't. That would've caused endless complications among you, me and Sango."

"I suppose. But still. I never really did get to thank you properly for all those times you helped me through my Inuyasha related depression, so I thought I might as well." Kagome explained her kiss, a light red tinting her cheeks.

Miroku chuckled. "I was just doing what any friend would do. There was no need to kiss me. Not that I minded particularly."

"I'll be back in a few days, but don't tell Inuyasha that. And while I'm gone, I might cook up a little something especially for you." Kagome offered.

"That would be wonderful Lady Kagome. You know how much we all enjoy your meals. Endless nights of mulligan stew do get old." Miroku admitted.

"It's the least I could do for you." Kagome said. "Three days, no longer. I promise."

"You take all the time you need Lady Kagome. Sango, Kohaku and I can hold down the fort while you're gone." Miroku assured her.

"I love you." Kagome said, giving Miroku another quick kiss.

"You better stop doing that Kagome, before one of us starts to like it." Miroku joked.

"It may be too late already." Kagome finished with a wink disappearing down the well.

Miroku returned to where Inuyasha was finally managing to peel himself off the ground. "Where's Kagome monk! And what'd you do to her?"

"Lady Kagome is in her homeland now. I suggest you don't go after her unless you enjoy eating mud. I suppose it is time for us all to retire. Wake up Sango." Miroku coaxed, shaking his sleeping wife lightly and picking up his daughter.

Sango pretended to still be groggy, but she had heard the whole argument between Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku. _"How would you dare to impose on Kagome like that? I don't suppose you took advantage of her vulnerability during any of these pity parties? But what wouldn't you, considering you love her like you say!" _Why hadn't Miroku responded to that? He didn't really love Kagome, not as more than a friend, did he? _You are lucky Kagome was so hopelessly in love with you, because there are many men who would've taken Kagome without a second thought if they learned she loved him!... And I happen to know this is so because I am one of them!" _But that had changed since they had met…hadn't it?


	18. Date

**A/N: **Ahoy readers ever faithful! I couldn't help but notice that most everyone's reaction to the ending of my last chapter was some Miroku/Kagome action was going to occur. That however was never my intention. The reason Kagome was being so forward was that she was upset, and therefore seemed to be coming on to Miroku. Also, when I write Miroku and Kagome they sometimes tend to have a chemistry that comes naturally as an author, because I think those two just click. However, Miroku is married with a three-year old daughter. As lecherous as he is, he will not be having and sort of fling with Kagome, nor vice-versa. Just thought I'd clear that up. I love the Kagome/Miroku pairing, but I just don't think it would work in this particular story.

**Review Responses**

**Princess Stephanie: **Kirara just isn't exactly a significant character. I mean, she's just a cat after all.

**Missy Miss: **I'm glad I surprised you, but I don't think Miroku is going to be getting any action off Kagome. That is unless, a slew of people review telling me to do so. I don't know, we'll see what happens.

**El Diablo: **What's the matter? Scare ya? Yeah, Miroku might take a few blows, but he might come out unscathed if he gets to tell his side of the story first. Kagome did sort of come on to him, did she not?

**Poisoned-Sprinkles: **Yeah, that would make it complicated, wouldn't it? Cheating on your wife of 3+ years when you also have a child. But I don't think Miroku would realistically do that. I mean, he is a lech, but he loves Sango with all he's got. Just because Kagome did come onto him a little doesn't mean he'll suddenly drop everything he's got going for him now. Besides, Kagome was really upset, and not quite thinking straight, so you can't totally blame her either. And I've only done this once before when you think about it. _That Night _doesn't count because it's supposed to be Miroku/Kagome and _A Fine Line _was just all a big ruse. I did it in _Jealousy_, unarguably, but I don't think the other two should count.

**Punk Rock Miko 2: **Inuyasha has to be blind. Its part of his element.

**Chapter Seventeen: **Date

When Kagome came out of the well on this side that housed the modern era, it had become mid-day. From the bottom of the well she could hear her grandfather speaking to someone, Kagome hoped that he was not explaining to her friends that she had another new disease that had just been discovered by medicine. She could've waited it out until the voices stopped, but Kagome was still so angry at Inuyasha that she didn't quite care what she might have to tell her friends. They had been gullible enough to believe everything Gramps had told them before, why should this time be any different?

"I'm sorry Hojo, but Kagome is going to be busy today. She needs to help me tend to the shrine grounds." Kagome heard her grandfather say. It was actually a pretty decent lie, considering the circumstances. All she needed to do was say she was cleaning out the well house.

"Hey Gramps! I'm done sweeping out the well house. You were right; it was getting like a jungle in there! Oh hello Hojo!" Kagome greeted him as if she didn't know he was already there.

"Hi Kagome! It is such a relief to finally come by when you're feeling well. I figured you might be though, considering you've been coming to school much more often then usual. Do you think you might finally be getting over your wave of sickness?" the boy asked hopefully.

"You know I think I might. Why did you decide to come by here today?" As if she couldn't guess!

"Well, I was wondering if you might like to go out sometime, catch a movie or something. I know that you've gotten ill whenever we've scheduled in the past, but since you seem to be well most of the time now, I thought it might work out this time!" Hojo remarked.

Kagome pondered this for a second. She didn't really particularly want to go out with Hojo and give him the wrong idea. On the other hand, this would be a great way to get back at Inuyasha. "Hojo I would love to go out with you! It's the least I can do, I feel really bad about missing all the other dates we had scheduled. When were you thinking?"

"Well, I was going to say this afternoon but your Gramps-"

"Don't worry about it." Gramps assured Hojo. "I supposed I can let Kagome off the hook. She _does_ owe you this one, if I recall correctly."

"Really? That's a relief; I wouldn't want you getting sick _again_ before we actually had the opportunity. What'd you say?" Hojo asked hopefully.

"Sure." Kagome agreed. "Just lemme go get changed into something casual okay?" She was still wearing her school uniform. "You can wait downstairs for a few minutes, can't you?"

Hojo flashed a smile back. "For you Kagome, I could wait forever."

Hojo sat down in the living room where Souta was playing Playstation2. "Hey Hojo." greeted Souta, not looking up from his video game. "What's up?"

"Oh, I'm just going out with your sister in a few minutes. She wanted a moment to change into something more casual." Hojo explained.

"You're going out with Kagome? Are you sure that's a smart thing to do?" Souta asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Hojo asked, expecting a typical eight-year old answer like 'She's a girl!' Hojo however, didn't know Souta was mature beyond his years and in fact already had a girlfriend himself.

"Inuyasha is going to be furious!" Souta exclaimed. "He'll kill you if he finds out and Inuyasha is not someone to be messed with."

"Inuyasha?" Hojo said experimentally, not knowing anyone with such an odd name. "Who is he?"

"He's Kagome's boyfriend!" Souta replied.

"Kagome has a boyfriend? Why haven't I heard about this? And if she does, why did she just agree to go out with me?" Hojo inquired.

"I don't know." Souta shrugged.

"Hey handsome." Kagome addressed Hojo as she came down the stairs, now dressed in casual attire. "You set?"

"Hey cutie." Hojo replied with a wink. "I'm game if you are. _I must remember to ask about this Inuyasha fellow later._"

"Would you like to grab a bite to eat first?" Hojo asked. "And if so, where would you like to go?"

"Why don't we just go to MacDonald's? It's been too long since I've had a greaseball on a bun." she laughed. "Then we can catch a movie."

"If it pleases you Kagome." Hojo agreed.

* * *

"So." Hojo began once they had ordered and gotten their food. "You've been coming to school so often lately! It's certainly a pleasure to see your beautiful face more and more. Do you think your wave of illnesses is finally over?"

Kagome blushed at Hojo's compliment. "Yeah, I think they might be. I might miss a few days just because of recovery, but I should be showing up at school regularly from now on. It'll be a miracle if I get to graduate with you and the rest of our class though." Kagome sighed, knowing such a feat was nearly impossible.

Hojo put his hand over her comfortingly. "Don't worry Kagome. The girls and I will do all we can to help you catch up and graduate with the rest of us."

Kagome smiled back at him. "I really appreciate the offer Hojo, but I just don't see how it's possible."

"Well, I'd do every assignment for you if I could Kagome."

"Oh no!" Kagome said. "I couldn't take advantage of you like that!"

Hojo chuckled. "It wouldn't feel taken advantage of. You'd know the material if you hadn't kept catching all those bizarre diseases. It's not like you asked for them either."

"Heh, heh." Kagome laughed nervously since her "diseases" were in fact her fault.

"Kagome, there's something I wanted to ask you. It's kind of a personal question if you don't mind." Hojo ventured.

"Shoot. I will answer to the best of my abilities." Kagome accepted

"While you were changing, your brother said you had a boyfriend. And that his name is Inuyasha. Is that true?" Hojo pried, eyeing her suspiciously.

"_That brat! Why did he go and tell Hojo about Inuyasha? No one outside the family is supposed to know about him!_ Well, Hojo, I do have a friend whose name is Inuyasha." Kagome answered. "He was my boyfriend, but whether I still want to be with him is hard to say."

"Why? What don't you like about him?" Hojo continued, being more interrogative than he felt he should. Kagome didn't seem to mind though.

"Well, for starters, he is insanely jealous! If he knew you and I were going out right now he'd be sharpening his knives and loading his guns." Kagome said as if that were regular behavior.

Hojo's eyes widened. "Well, I can't blame him for being so jealous over you Kagome, but that does seem a little extreme."

"That's not all!" Kagome continued to rant. "He's violent and selfish and rude and he has terrible social skills! And to top it all off, he can't forget about this one girl we loved a long time ago. I know he tries his best, but sometimes that's just not good enough."

"Well, Kagome, I can be totally honest when I say I don't think this guy sounds any good for you at all." Hojo admitted. "You know I just want what's best for you, and what makes you happy. But if I could be the guy who makes you happy that would mean so much to me." Hojo confessed, giving her hand a squeeze.

Kagome blushed deeply. "W-Well, that's very sweet of you Hojo. I-I don't really k-know what to say…"

"You don't need to say anything about it yet." Hojo assured her. "Tell me more about Inuyasha. He does have some good qualities as well right?"

"Well, yeah I suppose he does. He can be very kind when he wants to, and he's strong and dependable." Kagome had to take into account.

"Yes, your brother told me he wasn't to be messed with. Souta seems to admire him quite a bit. Is he good with children?" Hojo continued.

Kagome grinned as she thought of the contrast of his treatment of Haruko to his treatment of Shippo. "He didn't use to be, but now he is his niece's favorite uncle and not her only one either."

"Oh, he has a brother?" Hojo continued his questioning.

"Well, yes a half-brother, but Inuyasha's niece isn't his relative by blood. She's actually the daughter of his best friends." Kagome explained.

"How old is she?"

"Three years old."

"I see." Hojo remarked. "I bet she's cute."

"She is. You want to see a photograph?" Kagome offered.

"Definitely." Hojo answered enthusiastically.

Kagome pulled out her wallet, and under a picture of her and her family, and another of her and her friends from the modern period was one of Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Haruko. "The tall one on the left is Miroku, he's the father. The girl next to him is her mother Sango, and that's their daughter, Haruko." Kagome pointed out the small girl in Miroku's arms.

"Who are those two?" Hojo wondered, pointing at Shippo and Inuyasha.

"The little one is Shippo, he's Sango and Miroku's adopted son, and the one with the silver hair is Inuyasha."

"How does Inuyasha get his hair like that? And his eyes?" Hojo couldn't help but ask, stunned.

"He's an albino." Kagome lied. "It's a rare, but not unheard of case."

"Is that a tail?" Hojo asked gesturing towards Shippo. "And Inuyasha has dog-ears! And they are all in such old style clothing!"

"Uh, this was taken on Halloween. They dressed as demons." Kagome quickly conjured another fib.

"Oh. You know Miroku and Sango are very young to have children aren't they? I mean Sango can't be more than a year older than we are!" Hojo exclaimed.

"She is a year older than we are. She's nineteen." Kagome said. "She and Miroku were just so in love, they didn't even wait until she was eighteen to get married. Miroku is twenty-one."

"So Sango was only _sixteen_ when she had her baby?" Hojo asked incredulously.

"Yup. People do crazy things when they're in love." Kagome replied.

"I'll say." Hojo nodded assent. "So did they get parental consent to get married?"

"No, both of their parents died when they were younger, so they made the choice themselves." Kagome went on to explain.

"Did they have the child after they were married or before?" Hojo continued.

"After. Don't worry, there was no obligation." Kagome affirmed.

Hojo laughed lightly. "I don't think there would have to be. Sango is so very beautiful." Hojo commented.

"I know right?" Kagome agreed. "Sometimes I wish I was as gorgeous as she is."

"Aw, Kagome,don't thinklike that. You are just as pretty as Sango is, if not more so!" Hojo complimented her.

"You are just saying that." Kagome replied.

"No I'm not. Kagome, you are the most beautiful girl I know now, or have ever known." Hojo told her honestly. "You are also kind, sweet, caring and one of the smartest girls out there. I'm sure there is nothing Sango has that you don't."

"Except for a loving husband and two children." Kagome reminded him.

"True, but do you really think you're ready for a husband and children?" Hojo asked logically.

"No." Kagome confessed. "Especially considering I can hardly keep a boyfriend."

"Inuyasha is a fool to treat you the way he does, but if you think he deserves another chance I say you give it to him." Hojo finished quaintly. "I'm finished. If you are too, why don't we go down to the Cineplex and catch a flick?"

"Sounds great. I've been wanting to see V for Vendetta." Kagome hinted.

"Whatever pleases you Kagome."

* * *

After the movie, Hojo and Kagome walked back to the Higurashi's shrine. It was about five o'clock. "Would you like to join us for dinner Hojo?" Kagome offered. "I'm sure Mom won't mind having another face at the table."

Hojo kindly declined. "I'd love to, but my family will probably want me home."

"Okay. I had a lot of fun Hojo. And thanks for being such a great listener. We should definitely do this again sometime." Kagome said, being totally honest.

"That would be fantastic. Does that mean you want to end it with Inuyasha?" Hojo asked hopefully.

"I'm still not sure. I might give him another chance. I know that sometimes he acts and speaks without thinking." Kagome contemplated out loud.

"Oh." mumbled Hojo sullenly, the disappointment evident in his voice.

"Aw don't be like that. Cheer up!" Kagome encouraged him. "I haven't made any decisions yet at all. Even if things do work themselves out between me and Inuyasha, it doesn't mean we can't still go out as friends."

"And what if things don't work out between you and Inuyasha?"

"Then, you'll definitely be the one I come to." Kagome said, pecking him on the cheek.

A grin slowly spread across Hojo's face. "I can so live with that." beamed Hojo, returning the kiss. I'm glad you and I finally got to go out. Will I see you in school on Monday?"

"Absolutely. Goodnight!" Kagome called as Hojo descended the shrine stairs into the streets of Tokyo.


	19. Hidden Feelings?

**Review Reponses**

**Sango's Counterpart: **I'm glad someone sees it the same way I do. I think Hojo's a decent enough guy to earn one date with Kagome, since she's stood him up more than once, even if he is a little slow. And I'm glad to know another ultimate player! The world could always use a few more. Many people don't consider ultimate Frisbee a real sport, and that is simply not true.

**Itsa Mia: **Aw, why you gotta be so hard on Hojo like that? He's not too bad guy. And what's wrong with Kagome? Anyway, I hope this helps your missing your name at the top of each chapter

**Peine: **I think it is awesome that you drew fan art for my story! It's actually pretty flattering. I really hope you can resize it or something because I am simply dying to see it! I'm glad you liked Hojo's reaction to Kagome's feudal friends. It's one of the few times where even I think I hit the nail on the head.

**Chapter Eighteen: **Hidden Feelings?

Sango huffed as she hung her laundry out to dry on the line. She wasn't sure which she was more, depressed or angry. She was angry enough that she wore the fabric in several of her kimonos from scrubbing to hard, but she was too upset to talk to Miroku about the argument between her two friends and husband. It had been two days since Kagome left, and Sango was dying to know if Miroku really did have feelings for Kagome, but she wasn't about to tell anyone that. She was supposed to have been asleep, even though Sango was shocked that anyone could believe she slept through the horrible racket the monk, half-breed, and priestess had made.

"Do you need any help Lady Sango?" Sango looked down to see Rin looking up expectantly at her.

"No, but I would appreciate it if you would. I could use some company." Sango answered the young girl.

Rin had noticed Sango's melancholy behavior and wanted to know what bothered her crush's sister so. "I noticed you've been awfully quiet lately Lady Sango. Is something wrong?"

Sango couldn't help but smile disarmingly at the girl's observance. Most girls several years her senior wouldn't notice. "Nothing important Rin. You don't need to worry yourself over it."

"You aren't mad at me are you?" Rin asked.

"Why would be mad at you Rin? You've done nothing wrong." Sango said.

"Well, I know that you haven't been with your brother in forever, and here I am taking up a lot of his time." Rin admitted shamefully. "That's kind of selfish of me, isn't it?"

Sango laughed. "Not at all. Sesshomaru probably isn't wild about you spending all your time with his brother and his friends. I have all the time in the world to catch up with Kohaku. You only get a few days at a time. Besides, you do like him don't you?"

"Yeah." Rin confessed.

"Then I can't blame you for anything. When I began to have feelings for Miroku…" Sango trailed off, angry at herself for bringing up Miroku. She had almost forgotten too!

"What about Miroku?" Rin urged Sango to continue.

"Well, when I started to have feelings for him I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. I was always jealous when he would rather spend time with other girls, even if it was only Kagome." Sango finished.

Rin giggled. "That's silly. Why would you mind if he was spending time with Kagome? She doesn't love Miroku."

"I guess not." Sango sighed as she hung the last piece of laundry on the line.

"What do you mean by that? It's obvious she's totally stuck on Inuyasha. Even I can see that, and I'm never around. Kohaku and Shippo agree with me too." Rin remarked. "And I know Miroku only has eyes for you."

"How would you know that?" Sango snapped unknowingly.

"Well, you're married aren't you? And you have a daughter." Rin began. "He loves you. I know he does. The signs are all there."

"You don't know what he was like before though. He was an incorrigible flirt and a lecher! He would hit on every girl he saw, even ask them to bear his child!" Sango informed her younger companion.

"Well, he was dying. That's what Kohaku told me." Rin countered.

"So? It was so insensitive of him!" Sango complained.

"Maybe you should've let him know that, instead of acting like you didn't care at all." Rin replied smugly.

Sango glared at her. "How do you know all this? Did Kohaku tell you our entire life story?"

"Him and Shippo. Why do you care what Miroku has done in the past anyway? He gave all that up for you." Rin offered.

"Sometimes I wonder." Sango mumbled under her breath.

Rin cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, on the night of the bonfire, I heard Inuyasha and Miroku fighting. Over Kagome." Sango explained.

"Really? Miroku said he loved Kagome?" Rin asked bewildered.

"He might as well have." Sango affirmed sullenly.

"Well, I'm just going to have to have a talk with him then!" Rin concluded, stunned and angry that Miroku would turn his back on Sango for another girl.

"Please don't. This is my problem Rin, not yours." Sango said.

"Then you talk to him. You're my best friends sister, and I'll be damned if I'm just going to sit here and let your husband go after another girl. It'd be different if you two weren't married, or didn't have a child, but he made a huge commitment that he's not allowed to break!" Rin stated defiantly.

Sango looked at Rin quizzically, surprised that a little ten-year old girl would swear. "Where did you learn such harsh language?"

"That's not important. You really should talk to Miroku about this." Rin advised. "Otherwise, it'll just be eating away in the back of your mind forever."

"Where is he?" Sango conceded.

"I think he's talking to Inuyasha by the well." Rin responded.

"Figures, bet he just wants an excuse to wait for Kagome himself." Sango grumbled.

Miroku, on the contrary did not want an excuse to wait for Kagome's return. He was A) making sure Inuyasha didn't go to fetch Kagome before she had cooled off, and B) trying to convince Inuyasha to come back to the village, so Miroku could keep an eye on him without having nothing to do but play Free Cell with a pack of playing cards he happened to have on him, especially since he was beginning to think he had ran out of legal moves. "You know Inuyasha." Miroku commented. "Looking down there will not make Kagome come back any sooner. Why don't we return to the village and have something to eat?"

"Piss off wanker." Inuyasha growled. "It's your fault she left in the first place."

"My fault? How is this my fault? You called me a lecher and she got angry at you for it, then Kikyo was brought into it, which of course would make her angry! This is by no means my fault!" Miroku argued in his defense.

Inuyasha was about to respond, but Sango beat him to it. "Hello boys. Has Kagome returned yet?" she asked.

"What'd you think?" Inuyasha griped.

"Let's go back to the village Miroku. I have something I'd like to discuss with you." Sango said, grabbing Miroku's arm and pulling him along.

"But what if-"

"Don't worry pervert." Inuyasha reassured Miroku, guessing his reaction. "I'm not going to go to the future."

Without a pretense, reason, or want to stay, Miroku gathered up his deck and followed his wife. "So what was it you wanted to discuss with me dearest? Perhaps something we could take to the bedroom?" Miroku asked hopefully.

"Don't press your luck. I wanted to talk to you about Kagome." Sango explained.

Miroku was perplexed. "Kagome? What about her?"

"What do you…think of her?" Sango questioned, choosing her words carefully remembering she was supposed to be asleep at the time of the argument.

"What brought this up?" Miroku replied with his own question.

"Just answer me. That is if you ever want to get the chance to give Haruko a younger brother or sister that is." Sango threatened.

Miroku was confused. "Are you feeling alright Sango?"

"No. Now answer me. What do you think of Kagome?" Sango demanded.

Miroku stared blankly at her for a moment before responding. "Is this like, a trick question or what?"

Sango was losing her patience. "Answer me **now** Miroku!"

"What do you want me to say? Kagome is Kagome."

"Miroku if you do not give me a straight answer this instant…"

"I dunno. She's Kagome. She's a nice girl. A good friend. Very attractive." Miroku replied lamely.

"Anything else?" Sango continued, making this conversation seem more like a police interrogation than the asking of a simple question.

"What else would I have to say?" Miroku asked, losing some of his patience himself. Why would Sango ask him such a random and irrelevant question?

"How do you _feel _about her?" Sango rephrased.

Miroku began to worry. _"She doesn't know Kagome kissed me does she? How could she? She was asleep, back in the village. Besides, even if she did know, it's not like that kiss meant anything. It was just friendly!"_

"Miroku? Quit stalling." Sango commanded.

"Sango, I don't know what you want me to tell you. It's not my fault she left if that's what you're thinking. Inuyasha-"

Miroku was cut off. "I know it's not your fault. I just want to know if you harbor any feelings for Kagome beyond friendship."

"Like what?"

Sango thought about how she could say this without giving herself away. "Oh, I don't know, like…romantic interest?"

"Oh sure, I have had a secret attraction to Kagome for years now. I just married you and had a child with you because I was bored." Miroku said sarcastically.

"You better not be lying to me Miroku." Sango growled.

"Please Sango; you'd know if I was lying." Miroku reminded her, rolling his eyes. "What is with you today? Did you just wake up wondering if I was interested in Kagome?"

Sango didn't know how to answer that, so she decided it was better for her to come clean. "I heard the argument you, she, and Inuyasha had a few nights ago."

"And…?" Miroku encouraged her to continue.

"Well, you stood up for her." Sango explained.

"So?"

"Why did you stick up for her?"

"Wouldn't you have?" Miroku countered.

"Of course." Sango admitted.

"Then what would lead you to believe I would do any differently?"

Sango pondered Miroku's question for a moment and realized he was right. Of course Miroku would stick up for her. Any friend would have. "I don't know."

"Would I have married you if I loved someone else?" Miroku continued.

"No." Sango mumbled looking at the ground like a child who had been caught being naughty.

Miroku tiled her chin up so he was looking him in the eye. "Look Sango, I don't feel anything like that for Kagome. Is it really that hard to believe?"

"No." Sango repeated. "I don't know what I was thinking. It was impulsive of me to suspect something like that. I'm sorry."

Miroku chuckled. "Don't be. I have to admit, if I was in your position I wouldn't believe me either."

"I feel so foolish." Sango sighed.

Miroku chuckled. "Don't worry about it love. What'd you say we just drop it and act like this exchange never happened?"

Sango smiled. "Sounds good to me. You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too. I'm going to go back to the well. I think Inuyasha may try to retrieve Kagome. He's never been to keen on waiting."

**A/N: **I'm sorry about the long delay in posting this chapter, but I was unsure of whether I should make the argument an issue with Sango due to it's similarity to some of my other stories (i.e. _Jealousy) _in addition to my internet being down for several daysI considered scrapping this chapter and rewriting it, just letting the whole Kagome issue fade out, but I figured that readers had waited long enough. Please review letting me know if you think I should remove this chapter and write an alternate eighteenth chapter. Also, I'm thinking of brining this fanfiction to a close soon, but am unsure of how to do so, so ideas would be much appreciated. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
